Conversión en el Ninja Total
by maskielyn.chavarria
Summary: Randy Cunnigham es el elegido para proteger a su escuela de las fuerzas del mal. Y todos sabemos eso, aparte de que su mejor amigo Howard es quien lo ayuda y lo apoya en todas sus aventuras ninja, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Howard saliera de este contexto y Randy debiera valerse por sí mismo como héroe solitario? Disclaimer: Solo los OCs me pertenecen, todo lo demás, por desgracia, no.
1. Ninja Conflicto

Randy y Howard caminaban por los pasillos de Norissville High mientras charlaban sobre el grandioso fin de semana que pasarían en casa de Howard jugando las versiones más recientes de sus videojuegos favoritos cuando un rugido estremecedor lleno la escuela –oh, no…- musito Randy mirando hacia el estacionamiento de su escuela donde una columna de humo podía apreciarse sobre el edificio -Howard…

-es hora del ninja, lo sé- dijo Howard tratando de parecer indiferente ante la situación, pero mostrándose obviamente enfadado

-no tardaré- prometió Randy y salió corriendo hacia el lugar.

-¡Alguien, ayúdeme!- grito Theresa totalmente horrorizada cuando el robo-cangrecorpión se alzo ante ella listo para devorarla -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito la jovencita. De pronto el sonido de un *clang* la hiso abrir los ojos y toparse de frente con el ninja, que sostenía su espada detrás de su cabeza para detener a la bestia con la hoja metálica

-hola- saludó él como si nada

-ninja- suspiro ella aliviada. El robot clavo sus garras en la tierra y se elevó llevándose al ninja con él

-adiós- dijo el ninja al ser elevado. Una vez en el aire giro sobre sí mismo y saco su guadaña. La extendió y la clavo en el abdomen de la bestia -¡ataque rebanador de la Guadaña Ninja!- grito el joven y rebano el estomago del robot desperdigando sus tuercas. En una esquina del edificio Howard estaba observando la pelea con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-¡vaya!- exclamó su hermana, quien pasó a su lado sosteniendo en alto su cámara -¡el ninja sí que se ve bien hoy!- la jovencita estaba concentrada en tomar tantas tomas del ninja como le fuera posible, el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas indicaba cuanta emoción sentía al realizar su tarea "periodística"

-pff, si tu lo dices- exclamo Howard. Heidi miro a su hermano bastante extrañada. Por lo que ella sabía Howard era un admirador del ninja, pero ahora parecía molesto y decepcionado cada vez que lo veía

-¿Howard?- su hermano la miro de reojo -¿te ocurre algo?

-no, ¿qué podría ocurrirme?

-bueno…- Heidi miro de reojo al ninja dando marometas para esquivar las tenazas del robot mientras este trataba en vano de golpearlo –parece que desde hace tiempo ya no admiras al ninja

-¿y eso es malo?- gruño Howard

-no, bueno…

-¡cuidado!- grito el ninja aproximándose a Heidi repentinamente para luego tomarla en sus brazos y saltar lejos de una de las tenazas del robot –wow, eso estuvo cerca. ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto a la pelirroja mientras la dejaba en el tejado del edificio

-sí, seguro…- musito la chica, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, lo que saco a Randy de balance por un segundo

-oh, ok…bueno, tengo trabajo así que…

-¡espera!- espeto la chica y esculcó en su bolsillo para darle un volante –habrá una venta de pastelillos para caridad en unos días y… bueno, ayudaría a la causa si un héroe firmará autógrafos en el lugar

-¿huh? ¿Estás pidiéndome que ayude solo firmando todo lo que me pidan?

-sí, bueno. Eso y que pruebes los pastelillos y ayudes a los jueces a elegir un ganador durante un concurso que determinará quién es el mejor repostero de Norrisville-. Heidi retrocedió espantada cuando vio que el monstruoso robot escaló el edificio y apareció justo detrás del ninja listo a atacarlo, pero el ninja no se movió. Se quedó quieto observando el volante mientras el cangrecorpión se alzaba detrás de él. Howard lo vio desde abajo y tomó aire para gritar, pero el ninja elevó su espada detrás de su cabeza, la clavo en la quijada de la bestia y la movió a un lado rebanando su cráneo metálico como si de mantequilla se tratara. El enorme cuerpo del robot se desplomo detrás de él y él le dio un empujón con su espada para tirarlo del techo directo al basurero detrás de la escuela

-bien, se oye genial. Cuenta conmigo para los pastelitos- espeto el ninja levantando la mirada, la chica miraba hacia él completamente impactada -¿qué?

-tú…el robot…- balbuceo ella, él miro brevemente sobre su hombro, hacia un boquiabierto Howard y se rió por lo bajo

-lo hago todo el tiempo, ¿realmente creíste que hoy sería diferente?

-pero… ¿Por qué te tomo tanto tiempo?

-estaba divirtiéndome- puntualizó él guardando el volante, la cara de la joven enrojeció de ira y le dio una bofetada al ninja

-¡¿estabas divirtiéndote?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que esa cosa pudo matar a alguien mientras tú te divertías?! ¡Con razón mi hermano ya no te admira!

-¡oye, tranquila!- se defendió él -¡yo moriría antes de permitir que alguien salga lastimado por mi culpa!

-¡¿y crees que eso es mejor?! ¡¿No te has puesto a pensar que haríamos sin ti?! ¡¿Lo triste, deprimente y gris que sería esta escuela sin ti?! ¡¿O lo vacío de mi vida sin ti?! ¡¿No piensas en tus fans?! ¡Nos perderías, te perderíamos solo por…!- en un movimiento inesperado el ninja se acercó a ella y la apretó en un abrazo. Por un momento ninguno hablo

-tienes razón- balbuceo él –no pensé en las consecuencias, no pensé en mi muerte. Es solo que…bueno, soy el ninja. Estoy preparado para morir todo el tiempo, pero supongo que a veces olvido que las demás personas no están tan preparadas como yo. No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo

-gracias- musito ella devolviendo el abrazo –entonces… ¿vendrás a la venta?

-no me lo perdería- respondió él. Entonces se oyeron vitoreos y hurras detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon para ver a todos los estudiantes y maestros reunidos ahí observándolos –ehm… ¿nos escucharon?- pregunto el ninja

-¡muy bien, Heidi!- grito una joven. Heidi se sonrojó, pero luego el ninja la tomo de la cintura y bajo del techo con ella abrazada

-servida, señorita- dijo el joven y luego se dirigió a la multitud -¡los veré en la venta, gente!- dicho eso se preparo a lanzar una bomba de humo cuando…

-¡detente ahí!- grito una voz y todo el mundo se paralizó. La multitud se abrió para dejar pasar a un jovencito obeso que avanzaba hacia el ninja sin prisa, pero muy enojado por lo que se veía '¿Howard?' pensó Randy -¿qué creías que hacías?- pregunto Winnerman

-yo…¿acababa con un robot?- balbuceó el ninja

-¿en serio? Porque a mí me pareció como que estabas perdiendo el tiempo a propósito

-¿cómo?- balbuceo impactado el ninja

-he dicho: creo que pierdes el tiempo a propósito, podías acabar con el robot todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué tratar de alargar la pelea? ¿De qué te escondes? ¿Eh, ninja? ¿De tus amigos, tal vez? ¿De tu familia? ¿De qué?

-yo…- el ninja apartó la vista mientras Howard seguía fulminándolo con la mirada

-todos creen que eres un héroe- hablo el pelirrojo –pero no eres más que un chico suertudo que obtuvo el poder del ninja, sin tu traje no eres nadie más que un cobarde que no podría derrotar a un robot ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Por qué no renuncias de una vez y le dejas el puesto a alguien que lo merezca? ¿Eh…?- en ese momento Howard lo jalo de la bufanda y termino casi escupiendo la última palabra en la cara -¿Cunningham?

-¡oye! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunto Bash apartando a Howard de Randy

-no, déjalo- dijo Randy –tal vez tenga razón- y con eso lanzó su bomba de humo y desapareció.


	2. Seré tu ninja

El cielo se había puesto gris y la lluvia había comenzado a caer poco después de que Randy venciera al robot. Pero luego del arrebato furioso de Howard el joven obeso se había pasado el día en la oficina del director recibiendo un amplio sermón sobre no insultar o deprimir al héroe que salvaba la escuela todos los días. El pelirrojo no prestó mucha atención al sermón, sino que cuando por fin lo liberaron lo primero que hiso fue dirigirse a casa de su mejor amigo, cuando llegó estaba empapado de pies a cabeza pero no le sorprendió ver que no había nadie en casa. Nunca había nadie en casa de Randy además de él mismo -¿Cunningham?- llamó en voz alta mientras se paseaba por la sala -¿Cunningham? ¿Estás aquí?

El pelirrojo caminó por la casa de su amigo mirando en cada habitación que pasaba mientras lo llamaba. Tuvo que revisar la casa 2 veces antes de darse cuenta de que el armario de la habitación de su mejor amigo estaba entreabierto y un sonido leve parecía salir de este -¿Cunningham?- pregunto Howard acercándose al armario, el sonido pareció interrumpirse un momento pero luego se hiso un poco más fuerte revelando que eran sollozos; Howard sintió que se le revolvía el estomago al oír a su amigo llorando -¿Randy?- le llamó levemente mientras se acercaba al armario -¿Randy?

-lárgate- dijo el joven desde dentro del armario

-Cunningham…-murmuró Howard –yo…ehm…bueno, lamento lo de…lo que dije sobre…

-vete- rogó Randy

-lo dije porque pensé que tratabas de ya no pasar tiempo conmigo. No pensé que te lastimaría- Randy no respondió –me enojé, es que…bueno, en serio pensé que tú, bueno… que tenías problemas para derrotar al robot…pero luego dijiste eso…y…lo siento- Randy siguió sin responder –me marcharé ahora

-Howard- llamo Randy y Winnerman se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación –no quería huir de ti. Yo…yo quería mantenerme lejos de casa. Sabía que estaría solo, otra vez, y…ya me cansé de estar solo siempre

-¿eso es todo?- preguntó Howard y se acercó al armario –si no querías estar solo podías pedirme que te dejara dormir en mi casa

-no, no creo que lo entiendas- exclamó Randy saliendo del armario -No quiero…quedarme solo…o sea…

-¡claro que entiendo!- soltó Howard rodeándolo con un brazo y palmeándole la espalda -¡le pediré a mamá que te deje dormir conmigo! -¡Vamos!- y con eso Howard arrastró a su mejor amigo todo el camino hasta su hogar, cabe mencionar que ambos estaban hechos una sopa cuando llegaron. Pero, desafortunadamente, los padres de Howard tampoco estaban en casa, sino que solo estaba Heidi, quien hablaba por teléfono animadamente cuando entraron en la casa –espera aquí, te prestaré ropa- le dijo Howard a Randy mientras iba a su cuarto

-sí, claro- decía Heidi –no creerías lo firmes que son sus manos…no, bueno… ¡No trato de besarme! Pero si lo hubiera hecho no me habría opuesto…- Randy se sentó a la barra de la cocina y tomó un poco de agua de un vaso que se encontraba ahí -¡¿cómo dices?! ¡Por supuesto que tú tampoco te habrías opuesto! ¡Es el ninja! ¡¿Te habrías opuesto a que el ninja te besara?!- Randy casi se ahogó con el agua al escuchar ese comentario –espera un momento…- espeto Heidi y miró a Randy, el jovencito se golpeaba el pecho y trataba de recuperar el aire

-oh, viejo…- se quejo Randy antes de tomar otro sorbo de su agua; Heidi lo miro de reojo antes de volver a hablar por teléfono

-¿Qué te decía? ¡Ah, sí! No, no me molestaría… ¿Qué si quiso tocarme?- Randy contuvo la respiración y se sonrojo mucho, pero discretamente tomo una manzana y la mordió –no, pero tampoco me habría opuesto- ante esto Randy volvió a ahogarse -¡te llamó luego!- corto Heidi abruptamente y fue hacia él para ayudarlo a expulsar la manzana golpeándolo en la espalda

-oh…- se quejo Cunningham una vez que escupió la manzana –perdón…

-no hay problema- le dijo ella -¿Qué te pasa, Andy?

-Randy- corrigió él mientras ella iba al fregadero y le servía un nuevo vaso de agua

-¿dormirás aquí?

-eso quiere Howard

-¿y tus padres están de acuerdo?

-ellos…- Randy desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. Heidi lo interpretó, a diferencia de lo que Randy pensaba ella si sabía algo de él luego de todos esos años de conocerlo. Sabía que era raro que sus padres pasaran tiempo con él o que estuvieran en casa con su hijo

-lo lamento, mamá no está y papá estará en la oficina hasta tarde así que yo haré la cena

-está bien. Tú cocinas bien

-se nota que no cenas aquí seguido- sonrió la chica y el joven desvió la mirada, solo entonces Heidi notó que Randy tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, echándole un breve vistazo a su ropa intuyó el porqué _'tal vez tiene fiebre'_ pensó –Trendy, quédate quieto un minuto

-soy Ran… ¿qué…?- Randy quedó paralizado cuando la hermana de su mejor amigo sostuvo su cara con sus manos y acercó su cara a la de él. La pelirroja junto se frente con la del muchacho y cerró los ojos, lo que provocó que el sonrojo se intensificara

-mmm…- dijo la muchacha –no parece que tengas fiebre

-¿fiebre?- musito el chico cuando ella se apartó

-pero tu ropa está muy mojada, si no te cambias podrías pescar un resfriado

-un resfriado… sí, claro- musito Randy sin apartar la mirada

-¿qué pasa, Sandy?

-Randy- corrigió él automáticamente y tragó saliva, su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada y su corazón latía a mil por hora. El joven dirigió la vista al suelo y se quedó así _'dijo que no se habría opuesto a que el ninja la besara…o la tocara'_ pensó, solo entonces recordó la manera en que la chica le había gritado en el tejado y reparó en una frase en particular _'¡¿O lo vacío de mi vida sin ti?!'_ ella había dicho "mi vida" no "nuestras vidas" en referencia a los otros fans –Heidi…- musitó Randy -¿te gusta el ninja?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- respondió la joven apartando la vista, Randy alzó la mirada apenas para ver que ella también se había sonrojado y apartado la vista

-pues…escuche tu conversación, además…no creo que a tu hermano le agrade que te dejes tocar por alguien que lleva máscara- aseguro el chico levantando la vista hacia ella. En ese momento sus ojos parecían los de un cachorrito, Heidi tragó saliva antes de responder

-mira, yo no le pido permiso a mi hermano para que me guste un chico, menos un héroe

-oh, bien…

-además, lo que mi hermano le dijo al ninja fue espantoso- en ese momento Howard entró en la habitación, pero retrocedió un par de pasos al escuchar lo que su hermana había dicho –no debió decir eso, además ¿Qué problema podría tener el ninja para que le dijera eso?

-je, creo que sobrevaloras al ninja- dijo Randy con voz apagada, Heidi lo miro un momento y levantó las cejas a modo de pregunta silenciosa antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera –bueno, es el ninja, ¿cierto? Lo que significa que asiste a nuestra escuela para poder defendernos, ¿no?- Heidi asintió, Randy acercó su cara a ella y apoyo los codos en las rodillas para poder entrelazar las manos frente a su cara, adoptando así una postura seria –Heidi… ¿te imaginas lo que sería estar en clase y tener que salir corriendo a acabar con un monstruo? ¿O ir camino a casa luego de una agotadora clase de gimnasia y tener que regresar corriendo a salvar a alguien? ¿O estar con tus amigos y no poder quedarte por salvar la ciudad?

-no, supongo que no...- murmuró la chica

-¡por supuesto que no!- exclamó Randy poniéndose de pie y sobresaltando a ambos hermanos Winnerman -¡nadie sabe lo que es!- Randy comenzó a caminar por la habitación gesticulando con sus brazos -¡Lo mal que te va en la escuela por salvar a otros! ¡Lo que es ser un perdedor desconocido sin la máscara! ¡O prolongar las peleas únicamente para escuchar los gritos de apoyo y los elogios por un momento! ¡Porque…!- el joven se detuvo y se sentó nuevamente frente a Heidi cubriéndose la cara con las manos –porque sin la máscara y el traje eres demasiado patético para ser notado por alguien- por un momento nadie hablo ni se movió

.parece que lo entiendes- musito Heidi mientras se acercaba a Randy y lo rodeaba con sus brazos

-vaya que sí, los perdedores que fingen ser grandiosos se entienden entre ellos

-¿Por qué piensas que eres un perdedor?- pregunto la joven acariciándole la espalda

-para empezar, hay personas que me conocen de toda la vida y no se saben mi nombre

-¿cómo quién?- Randy se enderezó y la miro con una cara que decía '¿really, nigga?'; ella movió los ojos de un lado a otro sin saber a qué se refería, así que él se explicó –desde que comencé a ahogarme me has llamado –Andy, Trendy y Sandy sin decir mi nombre correctamente ni una sola vez

-oh, lo lamento- se disculpó Heidi, Randy suspiró cansadamente

-supongo que no debería molestarme, mi mejor amigo no me llama por mi nombre y los chicos en la escuela me llaman "perdedor" la mayor parte del tiempo

-oh, Randy…- musito Heidi volviéndolo a abrazar, Randy se dejo abrazar y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de ella, de pronto se dio cuenta

-¡me llamaste por mi nombre!- exclamo sorprendido

-sí, bueno, algún día tenía que pasar, ¿no? Ahora, ¿cómo haremos para que no vuelva a olvidarlo?- Randy sonrió para sí al verla tan concentrada en recordarlo, tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba verla así aunque fuera una vez, por él -¡ya sé! ¿Cómo te apellidas?

-Cunningham

-¿Cunningham? Muy bien, ahora solo debo ponerle algo para no olvidarlo…- mientras Heidi pensaba Howard se acerco a Randy y le dio una playera de su padre, la que Randy acepto y se puso de inmediato, luego Howard le dio unos pantalones de pijama y Randy echo un vistazo a Heidi a lo que Howard frunció el ceño, obviamente no quería que su mejor amigo se desvistiera totalmente delante de su hermana -¡el ninja!- grito Heidi de pronto y ambos pegaron un brinco

-¿Qué con el ninja?- pregunto Howard

-Randy Cunningham, ¡el ninja!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambos horrorizados, ¿era posible que Heidi se hubiera dado cuenta de la identidad de Randy solo por saber su nombre?

-¡sí!- Heidi tomo las manos de Randy y las apretó emocionada -¡yo nunca olvidaría al ninja! ¡Yo lo adoro!- exclamo la chica y Randy se sonrojó –así que para recordarte solo debo imaginarme que tú podrías ser el ninja…- continuo la chica acariciando una mejilla del joven cariñosamente -¡o mejor aún! Randy, ¡tú serás mi ninja!- Heidi se acercó a él y le abrazó tiernamente

-pero, yo no me parezco en nada al ninja- protestó el joven

-eso no es cierto- dijo Heidi –tienes la misma complexión física y sus ojos son del mismo color

-y tu eres su fan- añadió Howard –no te hará daño ser ninja para alguien, digo… ¿te sentirías bien así? ¿Siendo el ninja de alguien?

-di que sí- rogó Heidi, Randy vio en los ojos de la chica y no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. De vergüenza, de alegría y de incertidumbre

-si es lo que deseas- musito finalmente, Heidi le sonrió y luego lo soltó

-bien, entonces ve a cambiarte, haré la cena- Heidi fue a la cocina y Randy dejo que Howard lo codeará y le sonriera pícaramente mientras lo llevaba a su habitación a cambiarse. Ninguno de ellos noto que un brillo rojo intenso salía de la mochila de Randy, abandonada en un rincón de la sala mientras Heidi y Randy charlaban.


	3. ¿Nomi-amigo?

Los días pasaron pronto entre batallas ninja contra robots débiles y deberes escolares. Randy veía más seguido a Heidi desde aquel día, aunque en realidad solo se saludaban a distancia pero para él era gratificante que alguien además de Howard lo reconociera como Randy Cunningham y no solo como el ninja. Y si era una chica linda, lista y popular ¡Cuánto mejor! Ahora la venta de pasteles estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y él no podía estar más feliz.

-¡No podría estar más feliz!- exclamó Marcy McFist mientras colocaba una humeante tarta de manzana en la mesa de la cocina -¡mañana será el evento y mi tarta de manzana crocante espolvoreada de cacahuate seguro ganará el primer premio!- la mujer revoloteaba de alegría mientras se dirigía casi bailando hacia su esposo y su hijastro, quienes habían observado el revuelo sin inmutarse, pero luego intercambiaron una mirada seria al verla venir –mañana todo saldrá a pedir de boca, ¿no?- les miro intimidantemente y ambos se estremecieron –no habrá quejas de conducta ni personas huyendo de nuestra familia, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera niños, ¿cierto?- le pregunto a su hijo mirándole directo a los ojos, él trago duro antes de responder

-no, mamá- contestó en un hilo de voz

-y no habrá sorpresas inesperadas en el sitio, ¿cierto, amor?- esta vez miro a Hannibal

-cuando dices: "sorpresas inesperadas" ¿te refieres a…?- Marcy le miro más intensamente y Bash negó lentamente con la cabeza, si bien no sabía de que hablaban ellos, no quería que su madre se enfadara y, si bien no le agradaba su padrastro, no creía que nadie mereciera estar en el camino de su madre si se enfurecía -¡claro que se a que te refieres! No pasara nada, amor

-muy bien, así me gusta – sentenció la mujer y se marchó a revisar su tarta

-vaya, McFist. En verdad te gusta el peligro, anciano- dijo Bash una vez que su madre estuvo lejos de ellos

-no tienes idea- respondió McFist en un susurro y enfiló directo al laboratorio de Viceroy. Al abrir la puerta encontró al científico trabajando en un gigantesco muffin de arándanos robótico. Hannibal miró al muffin con indiferencia hasta que vio que Viceroy oprimía un botón en la consola que hiso que los arándanos se alzaran revelando así que eran misiles. Entonces abrió los ojos maravillado -¡Viceroy!- exclamó asustando a su secuaz -¿ese robot es para…?

-¿para destruir al ninja en cuanto se presente como invitado especial a la venta de pasteles?- interrumpió Viceroy –no, es para hacerme un facial

-¡es increíble!- exclamo McFist

-me alegro que le guste, cuando lo liberemos el ninja verá su final

-¡sí!- grito McFist pero luego recordó su promesa a su esposa y se desanimó repentinamente –pero Marcy no quiere que haya ataques de robot al ninja mañana así que no hay manera de que lo usemos

-¿entonces construí el robot para nada?- se quejo Viceroy

-ahh…eso temo

-¡McFist!- bramo el hechicero apareciendo repentinamente, lo que ocasiono que ambos hombres pegaran un brinco de la impresión -¡más te vale que tengas un plan para eliminar al ninja en marcha!

-ehm…

-de hecho, señor- hablo Viceroy –teníamos uno, pero Hannibal está impedido por el momento para atacar al ninja por razones de fuerza mayor

-¡razones de fuerza mayor!- grito el hechicero y Hannibal se escondió detrás de un mueble

-entiendo cómo se siente, señor. Yo pasé toda la tarde inventando este robot y ahora todo mi duro trabajo será desperdiciado solo por un capricho

-¡oye!- se defendió Hannibal

-es increíble… ¡Y este sujeto es el que quiere dirigir un imperio del mal!

-bueno, solo si su esposa le da permiso- se mofo Viceroy y Hannibal enrojeció de ira, el hechicero soltó una sonora carcajada. Viceroy le sonrió burlonamente a Hannibal antes de voltear melancólicamente a ver su invento, realmente se había esmerado en construir ese robot, lo había hecho delicioso (a su parecer) pero completamente letal. Le había añadido misiles rastreadores de calor, sierras, guadañas, cuchillos, espadas, capacidad de regeneración y clonación, visión térmica (incluso ojos extra) y capacidad de imitación (de la cual Viceroy estaba muy orgulloso). Estaba seguro de que ese robot lograría acabar con el ninja, pero ahora su creación jamás podría utilizarse sino que se quedaría en el laboratorio empolvándose. ¿Por qué Hannibal no podía negarse a una petición de su esposa aunque fuera una vez? Sus sentimientos en ese momento eran: decepción, frustración, ira, rencor y deseos de venganza.

Todos esos sentimientos desprendían un aroma muy profundo a caos. Aroma especialmente exquisito para el Hechicero que él no tardo en detectar _'¿pero qué es esto?'_ se pregunto mientras olisqueaba el aire, su olfato lo guió hacia Viceroy y las emociones que de él _manaban 'vaya, vaya. Parece que la poca hombría de Hannibal ha dado como resultado un maravilloso cóctel de caos listo para ser servido'_ Viceroy lanzo un suspiro cansado mirando en dirección a su robot antes de girar nuevamente a ver al Hechicero, este de inmediato adopto otra postura y tono de voz más calmo para que ninguno sospechara el maquiavélico plan que acababa de crear –bueno…- dijo el Hechicero chocando las puntas de sus dedos repetidamente –ya que Hannibal está impedido para acabar con el ninja, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo con uno de mis hechizos. Espero que esta falta de agallas sea corregida, Hannibal o me veré obligado a darle tu imperio a otro

-¡no! No, señor- imploró Hannibal –le aseguro que corregiré esa actitud, pero no me quite mi imperio predilecto

-muy bien, entonces…me retiro- y con eso el Hechicero desapareció. Una ve que se hubieron calmado los ánimos Hannibal giro a ver a Viceroy con una mirada amenazante y el científico se evaporó inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente, justo al mediodía, el evento comenzó con un discurso por parte de las autoridades máximas de la ciudad. Entre ellos Hannibal McFist, cuando los discursos hubieron finalizado una nube de humo se materializó de la nada y las caras de aburrimiento fueron reemplazadas por gritos de alborozo al ver al héroe de la ciudad parado en el centro del escenario -¡hola, Norrisville!- grito el ninja alzando los puños al viento

-¡hola, ninja!- grito una exaltada multitud

-¡y aquí estamos gente!- hablo Heidi a su cámara mientras a su espalda se veía el escenario y al ninja realizando poses heroicas encima del mismo mientras era aclamado por la gente a sus pies -¡todos listos para comenzar el evento de venta de pasteles mientras nuestro héroe, el ninja, nos visita!

-¡ninja! ¡Ninja! ¡Ninja!- coreaba la multitud

-¡muy bien!- exclamo el ninja y bajo de la plataforma de un salto -¡¿A dónde debo ir primero?!

-¡ninja!- Heidi llego de pronto frente a él y le hablo –yo te diré tu agenda hoy. Así es, amigos…- hablo esta vez a su cámara –esta vez le toca a su reportera favorita, Heidi Winnerman, hacerle compañía al héroe de la ciudad mientras esta en el evento de hoy. ¡Qué suertuda! ¿No?

-je, creo que el suertudo soy yo- espeto el ninja ocasionando un repentino sonrojo en la pelirroja

-oh, vamos- se quejo Heidi falsamente y luego le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro –no sonrojes a la reportera delante de la cámara

-je, perdón

-bueno, comenzarás firmando autógrafos, así que vamos- Heidi tomo a Randy de la mano y se lo llevo del lugar mientras los fans del ninja les seguían de cerca. McFist los observó alejarse mientras rechinaba los dientes y apretaba los puños, pero su esposa le dio una mirada severa y fingió tranquilizarse un poco para no exaltarla. El ninja, por su parte, le hecho una mirada al hombre del puño mecánico por encima de su hombro antes de seguir a su joven amiga reportera al interior de una carpa adornada especialmente para la firma de autógrafos.

El Sol ya estaba a punto de ponerse cuando Randy por fin estuvo libre un rato para estirarse un poco luego de comer pasteles como poseso. No había podido estar con Howard ni un momento durante todo el día, pero lo había visto comer pasteles en varias carpas y puestos usando el dinero que él le había prestado para que dejara de quejarse de su labor de ninja. Justo en ese momento McFist estaba con su familia sonriendo como bobo y el ninja enarcó una ceja confundido e impresionado, de verdad que no esperaba que McFist lo dejara en paz todo el día como lo había hecho –te traje un poco de agua- la voz de Heidi lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando la chica le ofreció una botella de aquel líquido

-oh, gracias. Vaya, luego de tanto pastel será bueno tomar algo fresco

-y que lo digas- dijo Heidi mirando hacia la feria -¿quieres recargarte en las vallas del corral para animales?- ahora Heidi hablaba del pequeño zooologico que se había instalado en la feria para los niños pequeños -Podemos observar todo desde ahí

-¿uh? ¿Hay alguien a quién estás buscando?

-bueno…hay un amigo al que no he visto en todo el día

-te entiendo- dijo el ninja y la tomo de la mano para avanzar hacia el zoológico miniatura -¿y cómo se llama él?

-bueno, siempre confundo su nombre

-¿siempre?

-bueno, de un tiempo para acá ya no, porque le puse un apodo para recordarlo- admitió Heidi echándole miradas nerviosas al héroe _'oh, viejo'_ pensó Randy sonrojándose bajo su máscara _'si consiguiera besarla este día sería brutal'_ ; Heidi apretó su mano levemente cuando llegaron al zoológico, detrás de ellos (a algunos metros de distancia) Howard miro la escena receloso mientras el ninja tomaba a su hermana de las caderas y la sentaba en la valla de madera del mini-zoo…

Pero no era el único, desde el interior de un libro ancestral un antiguo maestro ninja observaba la escena con desaprobación, su alumno era realmente distraído y disperso en situaciones como esta. McFist, por su parte, observaba a su enemigo y sentía como le hervía la sangre de rabia al pensar que no podía hacerle nada, Viceroy se hallaba a su lado mirando con fingida indiferencia todo a su alrededor -¿y bien?- pregunto McFist a Viceroy

-¿bien qué?

-el evento ya va a terminar- gruñó Hannibal

-¿y qué se supone que yo haga? ¿No se supone que no habría escándalos con el ninja hoy?- pregunto Viceroy mientras veía como el joven ninja charlaba animadamente con la jovencita pelirroja

-¡¿Qué no eres un genio malvado?! ¡Actúa como tal!- grito Hannibal y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-¡¿YO SOY EL QUE DEBE ACTUAR COMO LO QUE ES?! ¡¿DESPUES DE TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE ME CAUSA SU FALTA DE HOMBRIA ESTO ES MI CULPA?!- Viceroy comenzó a gritar mientras Hannibal retrocedía para alejarse

Randy giro la cabeza al oír los gritos. Él y Heidi habían estado conversando sobre lo bien que había ido el evento, pero al oír los gritos ambos miraron a Viceroy confundidos -¿Qué estará pasando?- pregunto Heidi

-ni idea- respondió honestamente el joven –oye, ¿y este amigo al que buscabas…?

-oh, él es…alguien…

-¿especial?- sugirió una tercera voz que ambos identificaron rápidamente

-¡Howard!- regaño Heidi súbitamente sonrojada

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es tu querido ninja personal?

-¿ninja personal?- pregunto el héroe fingiendo no saber de que hablaba Howard

-sí, el ninja de mi hermana se llama Randy Cunningham, y es un idiota- añadió luego de un momento

-¡Howard!- espeto Heidi molesta, pero el ninja la detuvo de un hombro

-espera, Heidi; creo que tu hermano quiere decir algo más

-¿Qué más podría decir? ¡Es un tonto! ¡Un mal amigo que pone sus "obligaciones" antes de a su mejor amigo!

-bueno, mejor que poner cualquier tontería egoísta antes que a su mejor amigo- respondió el ninja con todo el veneno que fue capaz de juntar en su voz

-¡¿tontería egoísta?!- pregunto Howard exasperado. Pero un rugido potente hiso que ambos se congelaran y giraran a ver a Viceroy. El hombre se había transformado en un gigantesco monstruo color verde con tentáculos en vez de brazos que chorreaban ácido –oh, no…- musito Howard

-hora del ninja- gruño Randy y tomo su espada -¡todo el mundo huya!- grito el joven antes de correr hacia su enemigo.

El Hechicero observo su obra mientras comandaba a su pequeña rata ayudante para tomar el control del robot que había diseñado Viceroy de la mesa de trabajo del científico. Si Hannibal no tenía un plan para acabar con el ninja entonces él se haría cargo. La pequeña rata tomo el control y brinco encima del botón rojo que encendía a la bestia mecánica –ahora el ninja enfrentara tanto al robot de McFist como a mi bestia Frustrada al mismo tiempo. Veremos cómo sales de esto ninja- se mofo el Hechicero para sus adentros.

El ninja salto lejos del monstruo y dio una maroma invertida para esquivar una de las ráfagas de ácido que este soltaba, luego se arrastro por el piso y saco dos espadas con las que planeaba apuñalar al horrendo ente -¡ahora verás!

-wow- exclamo Heidi mientras grababa con su cámara la pelea del ninja -¡Howard, tienes que ver esto!

-sí, claro- resoplo Howard y se asomo por detrás del puesto del que estaban escondidos. Randy pasó delante de ellos lanzando discos ninja mientras observaba fijamente al monstruo que tenía delante –bravo, sí; ve, ninja- animó Howard desanimadamente

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- pregunto su hermana, entonces el piso comenzó a temblar rítmicamente. Ambos hermanos Winnerman se voltearon a tiempo para ver a un gigantesco pastelillo de arándanos robótico que aparecía de la nada, Heidi pregunto casi en shock -¿Qué es eso?

-¿un pastel malvado?- sugirió Howard, acto seguido, ambos se giraron y gritaron a la misma vez -¡ninja!- Randy giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver al pastelillo abalanzándose sobre los hermanos pelirrojos

-¡Heidi!- grito el joven héroe y se lanzó sobre la chica para apartarla de un empellón. Howard solo atinó a agacharse, por suerte el pastelillo paso por encima de su escondite sin hacerle nada, pero cuando el chico Winnerman volvió a levantarse era de imaginar que estaría muy enojado. Su primer pensamiento fue mirar hacia donde estaban Randy y su hermana

-¡Cunningham!- grito Howard encolerizado y se acerco hasta quedar frente al ninja -¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Era más importante la chica que la vida de tu mejor amigo?!- Randy miro a Howard completamente confundido antes de responderle

-Howard, yo…no sé qué pasó…

-¿Randy?- llamo la voz de Heidi y ambos la miraron -¿Howard? ¿Dijiste "Cunningham"? ¿Cómo Randy Cunningham? ¿Tu mejor amigo?

-Heidi…- musito el ninja

-¿tú eres Randy?- musito la joven. Por todas partes se escucho una exclamación contenida al mismo tiempo que los tres jóvenes miraron en todas direcciones, lamentablemente la cámara de Heidi aún se hallaba transmitiendo y todo el mundo ahora conocía la identidad del ninja

-Heidi- musitó Randy nuevamente –puedo explicarlo

-tú…- e pastelito rugió nuevamente y se lanzo contra ellos. Randy saco una bomba de humo y desapareció junto con los dos pelirrojos en el momento en que la criatura llegaba donde ellos.

Al reaparecer, en un lugar apartado, Randy no esperó a que los otros dos le hablaran sino que salió corriendo del lugar a todo lo que daban sus piernas para tratar de detener a sus enemigos tan pronto como fuera posible -¡Randy!- llamo Heidi desesperada, pero él siguió corriendo. De pronto el Nomicón brillo y Randy se lanzo tras unos contenedores de basura para ver qué quería decirle el ancestral libro

-¡ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé!- se quejo Randy mientras se golpeaba la cabeza -¡fui un idiota! ¡Y ahora todos saben que tan idiota puedo ser!- el adolescente sentía unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo y esconderse pero aun así abrió el libro y observó dentro. Sin embargo; él no entro al Nomicón como de costumbre sino que un humo negro rojizo salió del libro y se materializó delante de él para formar a un segundo ninja delante de él -¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Q…?

-¿qué?- pregunto el otro Randy -¿no me recuerdas? Soy Nomi-Randy; he salido del Nomicón para ayudarte con tu predicamento

-¿en serio?- pregunto Randy sin aire en los pulmones y Nomi asintió. El jovencito se puso de pie de un brinco y atrapo a su doble en un estrecho abrazo

-muy bien- prosiguió Nomi-Randy –primero te sacaremos a los fans de encima, ¿listo?- pregunto sacando una bomba de humo, Randy asintió y tomo su propia bomba –bien, abre el antifaz desde la cara y déjalo colgando en tu cuello

-entendido- Randy hiso lo que su doble le pedía y dejo al descubierto su cara sin quitarse el traje

-vamos- ordenó Nomi-Randy. Ambos lanzaron las bombas de humo y desaparecieron del lugar…

Para reaparecer delante de los enemigos que tantos problemas habían causado ese día al joven ninja -¡hola, muchachos!- saludó Nomi-Randy alegremente –veo que ya conocieron a mi amigo y doble, Randy Cunningham; espero que no les importe que él me haya cubierto hoy debido a unos asuntillos pendientes que tenia

-¿un doble?- pregunto Howard boquiabierto en la tienda donde Randy los había dejado mientras miraba fuera

-oh, Randy- suspiro Heidi aliviada –no te harán daño

 _-y espero que no es importe que él me ayude a darles su merecido_ \- continuo Nomi-Randy y la cara de la joven se lleno de pánico –pero es que para doble problema…

 _-doble solución-_ terminó Randy la frase de Nomi y se puso la máscara de nuevo _'en verdad son idénticos con el traje'_ pensó Heidi antes de voltear a ver a Howard, pero su hermano se hallaba detrás del muffin gigante haciéndole señas a Randy para que lo empujara hacia una el zoo, con la intención de que los animales lo devoraran. Randy asintió y fue hacia el monstruo. La criatura que había sido Viceroy trato de golpearlo pero Nomi brinco en el aire y le apuñalo con la katana en un brazo ocasionando que el monstruo perdiera balance y se fuera de lado cayendo sobre el muffin que, de inmediato, comenzó a derretirse y a formar una mezcla viscosa de pan derretido y remaches metálicos

-¡Randy!- llamo Nomi -¡llévate a la chica! ¡Yo lo acabaré y salvaré a tu amigo!- prometió el segundo ninja mientras Randy asentía, tomaba a Heidi en sus brazos y se iba. Nomi conjuró una esfera de energía mágica en su mano y se la lanzó al monstruo. De inmediato Viceroy se relajo y cayó al suelo inconsciente y completamente cubierto de baba verde. Nomi miro en la dirección en la que se había ido Randy antes de volver la vista al joven rechoncho que se acercaba a él completamente impactado mientras observaba los restos de la batalla

-wow…¿Cunningham puede hacer eso? Espera, si tú no eres Cunningham…¿Quién eres?

-soy parte del Nomicón- explico el segundo ninja –salí a ayudar a Randy

-vaya, bueno…gracias. Con tu ayuda pudo ganar

-y con mi ayuda ganará en más batallas en el futuro

-¿lo cuidaras? Hombre, eso me quita un peso de encima. ¿Entonces tú te ocuparas de las ninja-emergencias para que Cunningham se divierta?

-no exactamente- respondió Nomi-Randy quitándose un guante, Howard desvió la mirada disgustado

-¿entonces qué harás?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-lo ayudare a no tener más distracciones innecesarias durante su entrenamiento. Al menos hasta que complete su misión- explico Nomi-Randy mientras colocaba su mano sin guante en la cabeza de Howard y cerraba los ojos. El joven pelirrojo iba a preguntar qué ocurría cuando Nomi abrió los ojos, estos refulgían un brillante color azul fantasmagórico que pronto tiño también los ojos de Howard.

El joven obeso tembló, trató de gritar y sintió como le exprimían el cráneo poco a poco, Nomi-Randy mantuvo su mano sobre la cabeza de Howard mientras recorría cada uno de los rincones de su mente buscando todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de Howard que tuvieran algo que ver con Randy Cunningham para finalmente extraerlos como si estuviera arrancando pegatinas de una pared. Algunos, los más preciados, se quedarían; pero la gran mayoría se irían y no regresarían sino hasta que el mismo Nómico se los devolviera. Finalmente Howard cayó al piso inconsciente mientras balbuceaba a manera de advertencia

-Cunningham…corre…- Nomi-Randy se puso su guante y miro al cielo severamente. Este se estaba tiñendo de rojo debido al atardecer

-lo siento, Randy- suspiro luego de un momento –pero debemos cumplir nuestra misión y, lamentablemente, tu amigo es un estorbo para ella.


	4. Nomi y Stanley

Randy aterrizó ágilmente sobre el suelo y deposito a Heidi a salvo justo delante de su padre, quien la recibió con un abrazo –oh, Heidi- soltó el señor Winnerman y luego miro al joven que tenía delante –y Randy, que bueno que están bien. ¿Y Howie?

-ya viene, señor Winnerman. Viene con el ninja…

-¡auxilio!- se escucho la voz del segundo ninja al tiempo que este aterrizaba frente a la multitud llevando a un inconsciente Howard Winnerman en su espalda -¡el monstruo de ácido lo golpeo antes de que alcanzara a destruirlo!

-¡Howard!- grito Randy y se aproximó a su amigo. Los paramédicos que habían llegado al lugar tomaron al joven inconsciente y se lo llevaron, Randy quiso ir tras ellos pero Nomi-Randy lo detuvo y le dijo

-dame la máscara que te dio mis poderes…

-¡¿qué?!- gritó Randy y su clon le jalo para que quedaran cerca

-te la daré en casa, ahora tenemos que guardar las apariencias, ¿recuerdas?- lo regañó Nomi y Randy asintió apresuradamente antes de sacarse la máscara –suerte- dijo Nomi-Randy mientras veía como la ambulancia se alejaba del lugar llevándose a los chicos.

-Horas más tarde-

Nomi-Randy se hallaba sentado en un puf en la habitación del joven Cunningham mientras leía una de las extrañas revistas que le gustaban al adolescente a su cargo –ah, así que de aquí saca sus frases favoritas. Interesante- masculló mientras le daba vueltas a un comic entre sus manos para ver las imágenes desde distintos ángulos -debo recomendarle que lea otras cosas, como…- en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la alcoba y Randy entró de pronto. Nomi-Randy se puso de pie abruptamente para recibirlo pero Randy no le dio tiempo de nada, pues tan pronto llego con él lo tomo de los hombros y lo zarandeo bruscamente

-¡tienes que ayudarme!- grito Randy angustiado, su voz sonaba ronca y llorosa

-¿ayudarte?- pregunto Nomi-Randy sin exaltarse -¿ayudarte a qué?

-Howard…- balbuceo Randy mientras las lágrimas salían nuevamente de sus ojos. Aunque Nomi-Randy ya sabía lo que el joven diría pregunto, con total inocencia

-¿Qué le pasa a Howard?

-está en coma…-balbuceo Randy y se puso a llorar apoyándose contra el pecho de su contraparte, Nomi-Randy se mostró un poco confundido con sus acciones, pero luego le palmeo la espalda con cuidado. Quería mostrarle apoyo, pero siendo un ser creado por el Nomicón solo pudo realizar la acción sin transmitir el sentimiento, era como ser consolado por un maniquí. Se quedaron así hasta que Randy dejo de sollozar y pudo enderezarse para secar sus lágrimas –lo lamento- se disculpo sin mirar al otro chico

-no hay cuidado, esto debe ser muy duro para ti- dijo Nomi Randy

-no tienes idea. Howard y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre, él es la única persona en la que confío de verdad. Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…

-casi tu familia- completo su copia y el joven miró a Nomi-Randy extrañado

-exacto. ¿Cómo supiste?

-pues es simple- Nomi-Randy volvió a sentarse en el puf y Randy se sentó en el piso delante de él –verás, yo soy una copia tuya creada por el Nomicón para ayudarte. Pero eso no significa que no haya desarrollado sentimientos por mi propia cuenta. Puedo ver cuánto aprecias a tu amigo y a su hermana…- ante la mención de Heidi el joven ninja se sonrojo y su clon asintió –además de que he pasado 800 años al lado del Sensei Nomi y he llegado a…¿Cómo se dice? ¿Encariñarme con él? Bueno, no importa…

-¿Quién es el Sensei Nomi?- pregunto Randy arqueando una ceja y su clon lo miro sorprendido, luego asintió solemnemente y le sonrió

-el Sensei Nomi es uno de los ninjas que combatieron contra el Hechicero hace 800 años. Durante la Batalla Final contra ese asqueroso ente, esa en la que lo aprisionaron y encerraron, el hermano mayor del Sensei se vio en la necesidad de sellar el cuerpo y alma de su hermano pequeño, de nombre Nomi, en un libro mágico al que después llamaría Ninja Nomicón. Desde entonces Nomi Sensei vive dentro del libro entrenando a los ninjas elegidos para detener al Hechicero- cuando Nomi-Randy finalizó su explicación Randy estaba boquiabierto y sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas

-¿estás diciendo que hay un hombre atrapado dentro del ninja Nomicón que lleva 800 años entrenando ninjas para luchar y que no ha tenido vida propia desde entonces?- pregunto Randy asombrado, Nomi-Randy había comenzado a asentir cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar sobresaltándolos a ambos, cuando Randy logró controlar sus latidos decidió ir a contestar –vuelvo enseguida- dijo y se marcho para responder el teléfono. Nomi-Randy observo a su alrededor mientras trataba de grabar en su memoria todo lo que veían sus ojos. Así que este era el mundo de Randy. Interesante

Randy llevaba hablando por teléfono unos minutos, su cara reflejaba mucha tristeza y su tono dejaba entrever una profunda decepción. Luego de un rato de estar solo Nomi-Randy había bajado llevando consigo el ninja Nomicón y ahora se hallaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras observaba a Randy. Tal parecía que se acercaban más malas noticias para el chico cuya forma había tomado –comprendo, mamá- musitó Randy abatido –sí, yo también los amo- finalmente colgó el teléfono y miro a su clon. Nomi-Randy se removió incomodo ante su mirada

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el clon por fin

-mis padres no volverán de su segunda luna de miel en otras dos semanas- dijo Randy, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo

-ya veo. Bueno…- Nomi-Randy miro hacia otra parte sin saber qué hacer, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? De pronto el Ninja Nomicón se ilumino llamando su atención y él recordó porque lo había bajado de la habitación de Randy -¡oh, sí¡ Sensei pensó que tal vez te gustaría conocerlo ahora que sabes que existe

-¿ah, sí?- exclamó Randy en tono triste, aún no se sentía del todo bien –vaya, eso es muy amable de su parte

-sí, supongo- dijo Nomi-Randy y abrió el libro, de inmediato las páginas absorbieron al clon y Randy cayó inconsciente.

Ambos vieron como las imágenes en tinta china pasaban delante de sus ojos evocando aquella batalla que hacía mucho tiempo había dado lugar a la creación del Ninja Nomicón. Finalmente ambos aterrizaron en el centro de un bosque de bambú. En el mismo había una roca plana sobre la cual se hallaba sentado un hombre, llevaba un kimono masculino de color rojo brillante, traía una coraza para el pecho de color negro y usaba sandalias. Además traía un sable atado a su cintura mediante un cinturón rojo decorado con hilos dorados. El hombre en cuestión era pelirrojo, del mismo color de cabello que Howard y tenía barba en forma de candado que le recordada a Randy a la de Tony Stark

-bienvenido, joven ninja- hablo el hombre –yo soy Nomi Sensei, el espíritu del Ninja Nomicón

-h-hola- balbuceo Randy inseguro de cómo hablarle al sujeto enfrente de él

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso, joven Cunningham?- pregunto el Sensei sonriendo amablemente -Si hemos hablado un montón de veces antes

-¡lo sé!- espeto Randy, su nerviosismo crecía segundo a segundo –es solo que nunca antes te había hablado, bueno…mirándote a la cara, Nomicón… ¡perdón! Nomi Sensei- Randy desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y se rasco un brazo nerviosamente. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con el que ya llevaba casi toda su vida ninja siendo su maestro? De pronto, Nomi Sensei estaba delante de él y le había tomado de los hombros. Randy alzó la vista y vio a su Sensei mirándolo compasivamente

-no debes temerme, recuerda que, como tu Sensei, mi deber es ayudarte y protegerte- Randy trago duro y asintió, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas –lamento mucho lo de tu amigo. Y lamento mucho que tus padres no estén contigo ahora- el jovencito volvió a tragar duro y desvió nuevamente la mirada

-realmente los necesito- gimoteo Randy antes de dejar caer sus lágrimas

-lo comprendo. Después de todo ellos son tus padres- consoló el Sensei soltando los hombros de su alumno –pero Randy, debes entender que ahora no es el momento para llorar por tu amigo ni por tus padres. Todo el mundo depende del ninja. Todos cuentan contigo- Randy dirigió la vista al piso nuevamente y tomo aire. Su Sensei tenía razón, por muy doloroso que fuera él debía dejar a Howard de lado por ahora y pensar como derrotar al Hechicero, pero…

-¿cómo lo lograré yo solo?- pregunto Randy en voz alta y su Sensei sonrió nuevamente

-ah, pequeño ingenuo- eso llamo la atención de Randy y miro a su Sensei –tú jamás estarás solo. Recuerda, me tienes a mí. Tienes a Howard quien, aunque este inconsciente, seguro que aun te apoya y, por último, tienes a Nomi-Randy- finalizo el Sensei señalando al clon del joven, este volteo a verlo y el clon asintió solemnemente, como si aquello fuese un hecho. Randy miro de nuevo a su maestro y sonrió ampliamente para luego darle un abrazo agradecido. Nomi Sensei no se soltó, sino que devolvió el abrazo lentamente. Nomi-Randy, por su parte, se removió incomodo, ¿no se suponía que había sido Nomi Sensei quien le indico que se deshiciera de Howard? ¿Por qué, entonces, estaba siendo tan amable con Randy ahora? ¿Acaso quería ganarse la confianza de Randy? Si esto era para apartarlo de sus amigos definitivamente entonces su actitud era perversa.

Finalmente el abrazo terminó y Randy seco sus ojos para ver a su maestro a la cara –gracias por consolarme, Sensei- espeto Randy alegremente, su Sensei asintió lentamente –ahora debo pensar en cómo darles su merecido a McFist y al Hechicero…

-yo ayudo- dijo Nomi-Randy dando un paso al frente. No quería impedir el desarrollo de Randy como ninja, pero aún se sentía mal por lo de Howard. Nomi Sensei lo miro extrañado, pero Randy dijo

-gracias, hermano. En realidad me caerá bien tu ayuda

-eso espero- asintió su clon

-pero, ¿debo llamarte Nomi-Randy todo el tiempo? ¿No puedo cambiártelo?

-sobre eso, Randy- dijo el Sensei –estaba pensando que, ahora que tus padres no están. Tal vez lo mejor sea que tanto tu clon como yo salgamos del libro y te hagamos compañía en tu hogar. Tanto para darte apoyo, como para entrenar para lo que venga más adelante- Randy escucho la propuesta y, de inmediato, su tristeza fue reemplazada por una alegría abrumadora y se puso a dar saltos por todo el lugar celebrando, mientras tanto Nomi-Randy se quedo en su lugar pensando en lo que Randy dijo

-¡eso sería brutal!

-¿debo tomar eso como un sí?- pregunto el Sensei y Randy se detuvo frente a él para asentir vivazmente

-¡sí, Sensei!

-bien entonces. Nomi-Randy…

-Stanley- dijo el clon repentinamente

-¿Stanley?- preguntaron los otros dos

-sí, Stanley Ipkis, como el tipo de tu comic que estaba leyendo antes de que llegaras. Me gusta Stanley, cuando no haya nadie llámame Stanley- Randy sabia de quien hablaba y no pudo evitar reírse, por su parte Nomi Sensei solo sintió satisfecho

-muy bien. Rany y Stanley, vamos fuera niños. Comamos algo. Será la primer comida de verdad que tendré en más de 800 años y la primera de toda tu vida Stanley, así que más vale que sea buena

-¡sí, Sensei!- exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unisonó. Luego todos salieron del libro. Juntos. Como lo estarían de ahora en adelante.

 **Lo admito, la idea de Nomi dentro del Nomicón no es mía es de pandora 1496 y la leí en su fic "El último ninja". Ignoro si alguien más ha usado a nomiRandy como yo lo estoy usando, pero si lo han hecho y me he robado su idea sin querer discúlpenme.**

 **A los que han leído el fic quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo mis locuras para uds. Por favor comenten cuanto quieran, no puedo decir que no me enojare por los comentarios negativos, pero respetare su opinión si algo no les gusta. Por todo lo demás, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	5. El primo de Randy

Una fuerte tormenta caía sobre la ciudad mientras Hannibal McFist observaba el panorama desde su oficina. McFist miraba la ciudad con una expresión impasible, pero en su interior grandes dudas se estaban acumulando. Por un lado, esperaba que sus gorilas robots vinieran a darle noticias sobre el estado de Viceroy, se suponía que una vez que la magia del Hechicero abandonase su cuerpo el científico debería reponerse rápidamente, ¿o no? La lealtad no era exactamente su fuerte, más que cuando se trataba de Marcy, pero Viceroy siempre había demostrado lealtad hacia él y eso, en su opinión, merecía que le pagara con la misma moneda.

Sin embargo, el incidente de Viceroy le había provocado una segunda y más profunda inquietud a Hannibal y es que se había percatado de que el hechicero no los veía como aliados, ni siquiera como secuaces sino como algo de lo que podía desprenderse en cualquier momento sin que importara. Había utilizado a Viceroy a sabiendas de que existía el peligro de que el ninja lo destruyera. Así que, ¿Qué garantía había de que no le haría lo mismo a él? Hannibal camino a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla mientras cruzaba las manos delante de su cara y apoyaba el mentón en ellas. Realmente, al final del día, ¿Qué garantía había de que el Hechicero fuese a cumplir su promesa de darle un imperio del mal? McFist se llevo las manos a los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado. Él no solia pensar mucho, pero pensaba y razonaba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que el Hechicero no era de fiar. El magnate soltó otro suspiro cansado y asintió para sí mismo al percatarse de que, muy en su interior, siempre supo que estar aliado con el Hechicero no era buena idea. Ese ente no era de fiar. Punto

-te ves agotado- aquella repentina voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y Hannibal miro a su alrededor buscando a quien le había hablado, pero no vio a nadie. De pronto las luces se apagaron y él se quedo tieso mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad -¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes dónde estoy?- Hannibal escucho la voz y trato de ubicar a su dueño con la mirada, finalmente logro ver una silueta oscura parada justo delante de él, inmóvil. Un relámpago ilumino brevemente la habitación y revelo su identidad

-ninja…- musito Hannibal sin aire en los pulmones

-hiciste algo muy malo, que sorpresa- dijo el ninja en tono sarcástico. Hannibal metió la mano debajo de su escritorio para pulsar un botón oculto que llamaría a sus guardias mecánicos cuando una afilada katana se poso en su garganta

-yo no lo haría si fuera tú- hablo un segundo ninja parado junto a él, McFist abrió los ojos sorprendido al verlo

-¿cómo es que…?- empezó a preguntar el magnate cuando se dio cuenta de la respuesta –Randy Cunningham- musito amenazadoramente, Randy se sorprendió de oírlo pero aun así avanzo un paso hacia el escritorio

-mi mejor amigo está en coma profundo por su culpa- dijo el jovencito, McFist dirigió su vista al ninja frente al escritorio

-¿tu amigo?

-así es- dijo Randy, el ninja junto a Mc Fist poso el filo de la katana más cerca de la yugular del hombre de negocios y luego pregunto

-¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-¿y qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué lo siento? Escucha, chico. No eres el único que tiene problemas, le prometí a mi esposa que no habría ninguna sorpresa para ti en la venta pero el Hechicero no lo tomo bien. Pensé que sí pero no fue así…- admitió el hombre mirando al suelo

-¿y…?- pregunto Stanley

-Viceroy también está en coma también por culpa del Hechicero- respondió McFist apesadumbrado –y Marcy está furiosa conmigo

-¿entonces no fue tu culpa?- pregunto Randy

-bueno, construí el robot...- ambos ninjas lo miraron enarcando una ceja –de acuerdo, le dije a Viceroy que lo construyera… ¡pero no iba a usarlo! ¡Lo juro!- añadió mirando a Stanley por el rabillo del ojo, este le pregunto

-¿entonces esto no fue tu culpa?

-no- admitió McFist

-¿y puedes ayudar al amigo de Randy?

-tanto como puedo ayudar a Viceroy- admito el hombre tristemente –solo puedo esperar

-¿quiere decir que no puedo ayudar a mi amigo?- pregunto Randy

-lo mejor que puedes hacer, chico…- dijo McFist –es quedarte fuera de esta pelea. Ayudaste al ninja una vez. Bravo. Yupi. Eres un héroe. Pero mientras más personas sepan que eres un… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Semi-ninja? Sí, mientras más personas sepan de tu conexión con el ninja, más personas saldrán heridas, ¿comprendes? Sal de esto ahora que puedes, chico. Por el bien de los que te rodean. Por tu amigo, vete a casa- un pesado silencio cayó en la habitación, Randy volvió la mirada para que no lo vieran llorar

-odio admitirlo- dijo Stanley yendo hacia Randy –pero él tiene razón. Debemos irnos y olvidar esto

-¿y Howard?- pregunto Randy

-hemos hecho lo que podíamos- dijo Stanley colocando una mano en su hombro. Randy respiro profundo antes de asentir. Stanley miro por encima de su hombro hacia Mcfist, el hombre solo agacho la cabeza y negó tristemente, entonces el clon tomo una bomba de humo y la lanzo al piso. Ambos chicos desaparecieron.

\- Esa Noche - Casa de Randy -

Stanley tomo el pastel que había preparado del interior del horno y lo llevó a la sala. Había estado viendo tutoriales en Youtube de cómo hacer un pastel para lograr prepararlo. En verdad que todo lo que Randy tenía hacia la vida más interesante. En la sala podía escuchar a Randy y a Nomi-Sensei entrenando. Mientras ellos estaban fuera su Sensei había movido los muebles de la sala para hacer espacio para un improvisado dojo de entrenamiento –ahora así- dijo Nomi-Sensei. Stanley pudo oír como Randy imitaba el gesto y caía al piso. Luego lo escucho soltar un gruñido frustrado –Randy…- dijo el Sensei mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a pararse –no debes divagar

-lo siento Sensei- exclamo Randy poniéndose de pie –es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Howard

-comprendo- dijo el Sensei, hubo un prolongado silencio, Stanley termino de comer su sándwich antes de poder escuchar que Randy quería seguir entrenando. Era admirable que, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, Randy aun se esforzara por ser un buen ninja. Justo entonces a Stanley se le ocurrió una idea brillante. El chico se entusiasmo tanto que salió corriendo de la casa sin avisar. Pero mientras corría no pudo evitar reírse un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando justo como lo haría Howard.

\- AL DIA SIGUIENTE -

Heidi cerró su casillero y observó por encima de su hombro hacia Randy. El joven también acababa de cerrar su casillero y estaba tratando de meter precariamente un libro a su mochila –vamos, vamos…- repetía el chico contantemente. Dentro de su mochila había un paquete envuelto en una gastada tela verde, el mismo eran bombas de diversos tipos con los que debería entrenar más tarde ese día

-hola- saludo Heidi sobresaltando a Randy, el joven se volteo a toda prisa y vio a la sonriente pelirroja detrás de él. Se la veía agotada y triste, pero aparentaba estar bien con esa dulce sonrisa. Él chico reprimió las ganas de decirle que todo iba a estar bien

-hola, Heidi- saludó él, un incomodo silencio se aposentó entre ambos mientras los dos apartaban la mirada intentando encontrar algo que decir

-¡oye, Cunningham!- se oyó la voz de Bash y ambos pegaron un brinco, el joven abusador venía por el pasillo directo hacia ellos _'oh, no…'_ pensó Randy y echo una ojeada a Heidi, la chica le devolvió una mirada preocupada. Justo entonces Bash llego donde ellos y fue directo a Randy -¡qué bien te viste en la venta, hermano!- dijo el joven rudo dándole unas palmadas a Randy en la espalda

-¿perdón?- pregunto Randy enarcando una ceja

-¡sí! Con eso de ser un reemplazo del ninja y toda la cosa. ¡Has estado increíble!- felicito el abusador, entonces Heidi pareció recobrar su voz y dijo

-¡es cierto! ¡Fue fabuloso verte luchar junto al ninja, Randy!

-¡sí!- exclamaron los amigos de Bash

-¡ha sido brutal!- dijo otra chica que pasaba

-¡increíble!

-¡genial!

-¡ha sido tan maravilloso como oír el solo de triangulo de la banda escolar!- dijo Bucky sonriendo como colegiala enamorada, Randy se estremeció al verlo

-¿Cómo conociste al ninja?- pregunto Bash y Randy miro en todas direcciones nervioso

-bueno, ehm…yo…

-jóvenes- el director Delgadillo se acercó caminando lentamente y miro a todos los chicos que se hallaban reunidos en el pasillo con una mirada acusadora –se supone que las clases ya empezaron, señor Cunningham, imagino que no querrá ser suspendido, ¿cierto?

-no, señor- respondió Randy bajando la mirada

-entonces le sugiero que vaya a clases en este mismo momento- todos los chicos se retiraron, pero antes de que Randy se fuera Delgadillo lo tomo de un hombro y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara –pero después vaya a mi oficina, a mí también me interesa saber cómo conoció al ninja, ¿entendido?

-sí, señor- respondió Randy con una leve sonrisa mientras comenzaba a alejarse

-¡oye!- Heidi lo alcanzo y lo tomo de un brazo para caminar a su lado –después de clases iré a ver a Howard, ¿quieres venir?

-ehm, claro- respondió Randy y Heidi lo miro extrañada

-¿Qué pasa?

-creí que me pedirías que te contara la historia exclusiva de como conocí al ninja- confeso Randy riendo apenado

-eso sería bueno- confeso Heidi –pero, ¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas…?

-¡Randy!- aquel súbito grito llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes y los dos miraron al extremo del pasillo para ver a Stanley aproximarse a ellos a toda máquina, Randy palideció al verlo acercarse. Heidi se quedo impresionada al verlo, el joven ya no traía el mismo atuendo que Randy, ahora usaba una sudadera blanca con capucha a la que le había arrancado las mangas, para mostrar una playera negra que traía debajo, la cual tenía palabras en color rojo escritas el pecho y las mangas. Las mismas eran "Lucy", "Hero" y "Not gonna die". Los pantalones que traía eran grises y tenían montones de bolsas y cierres y los tenis eran negros con toques blancos -¡hey, Randy!- cuando Stanley llego donde ellos Randy se mordió los labios antes de preguntar

-¿Stanley? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?- pregunto Randy, Heidi parpadeo sorprendida al ver al chico delante de ella

-¿qué? ¿No te gusta?- pregunto el clon. El chico había teñido su cabello de color naranja con rayos negros y lo había recortado de tal manera que quedaba corto de atrás y la mayor parte de pelo caía hacia a delante formando un fleco que casi le cubría la cara

-bueno…

-disculpa- intervino Heidi -¿Quién eres?

-soy Stanley, el primo de Randy. Mi papá y yo estamos viviendo en su casa mientras sus padres están fuera

-oh, ya veo…- dijo Heidi mirando de reojo a Randy

-tú debes ser la hermana de Howard, Heidi. Un placer- dijo Stanley tendiéndole la mano, ella se la estrecho con reticencia –lamento lo de tu hermano

-gracias- dijo la chica –de hecho tu primo y yo íbamos a visitarlo a la salida de la escuela

-me parece bien. De hecho yo venía por mi primo para pedirle que me muestre la ciudad. ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos y de ahí pasamos al hospital?

-no sé…

-¡oh, vamos! ¡Así tendrán algo que contarle a Howard! Oí que a las personas en coma les hace bien que les hablen. Mientras más le cuenten más pronto abrirá los ojos- Stanley termino frotándose las manos vivazmente y los otros dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada picara

-no es mala idea- acepto Randy

-nada mala- acepto Heidi

-¿los veo a la salida?- pregunto Stanley como si aun necesitara que se lo confirmaran.

\- Esa tarde en el centro de la ciudad -

Heidi, Randy y Stanley entraron a los videojuegos y fueron directo a los que presentaban indicios de realidad virtual. Randy fue un asco en Bailatón 5000pero Heidi conquisto la pista. Stanley no era tan bueno, pero las chicas no le quitaron la vista de encima por sus movimientos. Sin embargo; cuando fueron a los videojuegos de luchadores Randy los venció casi al instante y Stanley tuvo uno que otro problemilla, aunque su "primo" sospechaba que lo había dejado ganar. Heidi tuvo dificultad con los controles, pero Randy se quedo junto a ella y la ayudo con algunos movimientos.

Luego fueron al centro comercial y compraron comida. Stanley se puso papas fritas en la cara y simulo ser un monstruo aterrador que quería llevarse a Heidi lejos del Ninja Cunningham. Randy lo derroto usando sus shurikens de hamburguesa contra él. Heidi se rio tanto que termino escupiendo su malteada de fresa sobre ambos. Pero mientras estaban ahí un robot gigante apareció y ataco. Randy iba a salir corriendo para transformarse cuando Stanley lo detuvo y lo giro. El robo resulto ser un robot de propaganda de McFist que invitaba a los adolescentes que encontraba a ir a una función de cine exclusiva del último gran éxito de Estudios McFist. Los tres chicos aceptaron la invitación. A pesar de que eso les costó las últimas horas de Sol para ver a Howard.

Ya en la noche Randy y Stanley dejaron a Heidi en su casa para ir hacia la de ellos mientras la Luna llena les alumbraba el camino –oye, Randy- dijo Stanley súbitamente y su amigo lo miro de reojo –siento que no hayamos podido ver a Howard, sé que tu en verdad querías visitarlo

-no hay cuidado- respondió Randy –Nomi Sensei debe estar esperándonos para cenar

-sí. Le he mostrado tutoriales en Youtube para cocinar- dijo Stanley –tal vez haya logrado preparar algo sin incendiar la cocina- ambos jóvenes rieron un poco antes de que Stanley volviera a hablar –oye, Randy; ¿sabes por qué el Sensei te hace entrenar tanto?

-¿Por qué quiere que sea un gran ninja?- respondió Randy, pero para su sorpresa su recién autonombrado primo negó con la cabeza antes de responderle

-no, veras. Hace 800 años el Sensei perdió a casi toda su familia y amigos durante la batalla contra el Hechicero. Lo odia más de lo que puedes imaginar y precisamente por eso debe entrenarte para destruirlo. Tú eres diferente de los otros ninjas porque eres el último. Han pasado 800 años desde que el Hechicero fue encerrado, lo que significa que ha llegado la hora de que sea liberado. Por eso tú debes ser más fuerte, valiente e inteligente que los demás ninjas. Tú debes destruir al Hechicero

-ya veo- espeto Randy luego de un profundo silencio -¿y de dónde vino él?

-¿Quien? ¿El Hechicero?- Randy asintió y Stanley miro al cielo –pues verás. El antes era un ser muy aclamado con una gran energía espiritual que protegía a varios pueblos de los demonios malignos que los amenazaban. Pero quiso incrementar sus poderes por un fin desconocido y termino siendo poseído por la magia maligna que combatía. Sus propios hermanos hechiceros y brujas lo rechazaron y dejaron que el Norisu Nine lo atrapara. Nomi Sensei y su hermano era parte de este grupo, por cierto

-¿su propia gente huyo de él?- pregunto Randy y su gemelo asintió –que feo

-lo sé. Ni uno solo de ellos se quedo, ni siquiera para ayudar a derrotarlo

-ojala que alguien hubiera venido, aunque fuera para decirle "hasta siempre"- dijo Randy melancólicamente. Stanley asintió solemnemente justo cuando un viento nocturno alzo unas cuantas hojas al cielo. Las hojas dieron vueltas por los aires formando espirales de polvo una y otra vez mientras la Luna brillaba en el cielo. Finalmente alcanzaron los límites del pueblo y se enroscaron en las piernas de alguien que se hallaba parado ahí. Subieron por estas hasta su torso y, al llegar a la base de su cuello se desprendieron de su persona y volaron lejos en el firmamento.

Esa persona no movió la cabeza para seguirlas con la vista, sino que se quedo contemplando Norrisville. Miró, por encima de todas las cosas, hacia la secundaria Norrisville, era justo como la había imaginado –ya voy, Ayakashi-sama- una vez más el viento levanto hojas hacia esta persona, pero cuando llegaron hacia ella para enroscarse en sus piernas esta ya se había ido muy lejos de ahí.

 **Perdón por tardarme, pero me estoy peleando con otro fic que estoy haciendo para poder hacerlo avanzar. Es post-Gravity Falls y me esta dando problemillas para ambientarlo. Es una de esas historias que no se dejan ser, je. En fin, gracias por esperar. Prometo actualizar pronto.**


	6. Los más preciados

_Un pequeño de cabello morado corrió por la casa llevando en sus manos un pequeño camión de juguete mientras reía a todo pulmón, detrás de él pudo ver sus manos regordetas tratando de alcanzarlo_

 _-¡dámelo!- grito una voz que un segundo más tarde identifico como propia_

 _-¡no quiero!- respondió el pelimorado_

 _-¡dámelo! ¡Dámelo!_

 _-¡alcánzame si puedes, Howard!_

 _Los recuerdos se iban mezclando y mostrando diferentes escenas de su vida. Algunos eran confusos y en otros parecía haber partes faltantes, como si se hubiera editado una película en su cabeza, pero pronto todos volverían a entretejerse para recordarle quien era. O había sido, Howard Winnerman._

\- EN EL HOSPITAL -

Randy y Heidi se hallaban delante de Howard en la cama de hospital, ninguno había hablado desde que se vieron en la entrada. Randy no había ido a visitar a su amigo en dos días, parte de eso se debía a que Nomi Sensei lo había puesto a entrenar durante el fin de semana y la otra parte a que su Sensei había decidido mandar a Stanley a la escuela como apoyo para Randy y el peli-morado se vio en la necesidad de ayudar a su "primo" a ponerse al día con las materias escolares. Ahora era domingo por la noche y ambos jóvenes solo tenían unos minutos para ver a su compañero caído antes de que la madre de Heidi los llevara de vuelta a casa

-es bueno que estés aquí- dijo la joven mirando a su hermano, pero sin encarar a Randy

-debía venir, mi tío no quería dejarme, pero se lo explique y creo que comprendió

-nunca había oído nombrar a ese tío tuyo

-es un pariente lejano, mi padre tuvo un pleito con él pero se reconciliaron y papá le pidió que me cuidara mientras él y mamá iban a su segunda luna de miel

-ya veo, que bien por ellos. ¿Pero no te molesta estar con un tío y un primo a los que nunca habías visto?

-no, son mi familia después de todo

-ya…Stanley es encantador

-lo sé, en eso se parece a su primo

-no te vanaglories- dijo Heidi sonriéndole sarcásticamente –ha de ser un rasgo heredado de algún otro pariente

-¡hey!- espeto Randy fingiéndose ofendido. Howard se removió en sueños y ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, sin embargo el chico pelirrojo no abrió los ojos –vaya, por un momento creí…

-lo sé- dijo Heidi y le tomo una mano –pero no te apures, ya despertara.

-FLASHBACK-

 _En un día de campo en el que todos los alumnos del jardín de niños se hallaban reunidos con sus padres un pequeñito de cabello morado se hallaba sentado debajo de un árbol abrazando sus rodillas mientras unas lágrimas caían al suelo producto de su tristeza –hey- el chiquillo alzo la cabeza para mirarle y él observo cómo le tendía un panecillo_

 _-¿Qué quieres, Howard?- Howard, ese era su nombre_

 _-quiero sentarme y preguntarte porque tus padres nunca vienen a este tipo de eventos contigo_

 _-tienen que trabajar- dijo el niño sorbiendo unas lágrimas_

 _-ya…bueno, los míos también trabajan y aún así están aquí_

 _-cállate- dijo el pequeño peli-morado limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta_

 _-bueno, si quieres puedes estar conmigo y mi familia_

 _-¿de veras?- pregunto el peli-morado mirándole por el rabillo del ojo_

 _-de veras- vio como el peli-morado se ponía de pie y caminaba junto a él hasta una manta tendida en el suelo donde había unas personas sentadas compartiendo un vasto almuerzo_

 _-hola, Howie- saludo un hombre pelirrojo que su cerebro identifico repentinamente como su padre -¿Quién es tu amigo?_

 _\- FIN FLASHBACK -_

\- CASA DE RANDY, POR LA NOCHE -

Randy empuñó la katana justo delante de su cara y la mantuvo alzada a la altura de los ojos mientras observaba a su Sensei, este se hallaba delante de él imitando su postura, de pronto el Sensei hablo, su voz era grave y segura pero calma. Casi hipnotizadora –ahora, joven ninja. Debes usar tus armas como si fueran una extensión de ti mismo, no muestres inseguridad. Cree en ti mismo y en tu katana

-pero, ¿Cómo puedo confiar en un objeto?

-una katana, como todo en la vida, es lo que tú hagas de ella. Si tú ves en ella un objeto inútil eso es lo que será, si ves una extensión de ti mismo o un nuevo aliado, en eso se convertirá. No debes desconfiar de tus aliados, mi pupilo

-comprendo, Sensei- dijo Randy y respiro hondo. Entonces su Sensei simuló atacarle y Randy bloqueo los ataques. Aunque sabía que su Sensei estaba yendo a velocidad moderada para que él tuviera oportunidad de detenerle no pudo evitar emocionarse por lograr detener los golpes.

Stanley, por su parte, estaba colocando un pan con queso y jamón en una máquina que los aplanaría juntos, fundiría el queso y tostaría el pan y el jamón para hacerse un sándwich –así que esto es una sandwichera…- dijo Stanley mientras observaba como su sándwich se tostaba –interesante

-Stanley- llamo Nomi Sensei

-¿sí, Sensei?- pregunto Stanley

-espero que también estés haciendo sándwiches para Randy y para mí

-sí, Sensei- mintió Stanley y se apresuro a buscar más pan, jamón y queso para hacer sándwiches para Randy y su Sensei; Nomi Sensei sonrió y miro a Randy, quien trataba de imitar movimientos con la espada mientras golpeaba un maniquí. El Sensei sonrió satisfecho, sus dos alumnos estaban mejorando. Tal vez en aspectos distintos, pero estaban mejorando.

 _\- FLASHBACK -_

 _Era el último día de clases en la primaria y dos chicos corrían a toda prisa hacia la salida más cercana que pudieron hallar, uno era un chico peli-morado y el otro un joven obeso. Ambos iban a toda carrera a un lugar muy importante_

 _-¡corre, Howard! ¡Si no, no veremos al ninja en el último día que estará en la secundaria!_

 _-¡ya lo sé! ¡Esto será brutal!_

 _-¡hermano! ¡El próximo año el ninja será de nuestra generación!_

 _-¡¿Qué tan genial no sería conocerlo?!- exclamó en voz chillona_

 _-¡demasiado brutal!- respondió el otro chico. Luego una cortina de fuego se alzo entre él y el muchacho y, de pronto, solo recordaba el día en el que quedo inconsciente._

 _\- FIN FLASHBACK -_

\- SECUNDARIA DE NORRISVILLE -

El reloj marcó la medianoche y el Hechicero alzó la vista en busca de alguna energía que le sirviera de guía. Había esperado 800 años que llegara el momento de su venganza y, esta vez, nadie lo detendría. Debía deshacerse del ninja a como diera lugar, pero ¿cómo deshacerse de él cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era? Su pequeña rata mascota se deslizo por delante de él arrastrando unas rocas pequeñas que luego acomodo para formar una ratita de roca

-oh, que linda- dijo el Hechicero -¿quieres un amigo?- en esa simple pregunta le vino la respuesta -¡un amigo! ¡Claro! ¡El ninja tiene un amigo! Ese niño….mmm… Cunningham me parece que se llama, tal vez pueda usarlo a él para mis planes, jejeje. McFist se encargara de averiguar algo sobre él y luego….Je, luego me encargaré de que el ninja sepa con quien se esta metiendo.


	7. Kaigeromaru

Randy se sujeto el estomago y se reclino contra una de las paredes del dojo mientras sufría de espasmos. Stanley gritaba y saltaba de todas las maneras posibles para alejarse del lugar y Nomi Sensei solo negaba con la cabeza en un gesto de divertida resignación -¡mátala!- grito Stanley ocultándose tras el sillón -¡ese bicho destruirá toda la vida en la tierra si lo dejamos libre!

-Stanley- suspiro Nomi Sensei y se adelanto para tomar a la criatura en sus manos

-¡es cierto!- se defendió Stanley -¡ha pasado antes!- Randy se sujetaba fuertemente el estomago mientras rodaba en el suelo producto de las fuertes carcajadas que no cesaban de salir de su cuerpo. Nomi Sensei negó nuevamente con la cabeza…y pensar que esos chicos eran quienes salvarían el mundo

-Randy- llamo el Sensei y el peli-morado le miro -¿Por qué Stanley cree que una mariposa puede extinguir la vida en la tierra?- pregunto el Sensei con una sonrisa divertida y avergonzada mientras la mariposa anaranjada y marrón que había empezado todo el alboroto agitaba sus alas en su mano

-porque vio un…ejem, un episodio de Bob Esponja donde eso pasa- dijo Randy aclarándose la garganta, ya llevaba una semana viviendo con su Sensei y su primo y había aprendido un par de cosas sobre ellos. Primero, Nomi Sensei era estricto pero comprensivo en casi todo lo que hacía. Segundo, le fascinaba aprender cosas nuevas sobre casi cualquier tema y Randy podía charlar con él como si fuera su padre, con absoluta y total confianza.

Tercero, así como al Sensei a Stanley le fascinaba aprender cosas nuevas y todo lo que aprendía le parecía interesante. Cuarto, Stanley era muy fácil de sugestionar puesto que era increíblemente ingenuo, por esa razón se había espantado mucho con lo de la mariposa –ya veo- dijo el Sensei –creo que ya no los dejare ver Bobo Esponja entonces

-¿qué?- espeto Stanley horrorizado provocando otro ataque de risa en Randy –pero Sensei….

-de acuerdo, puedes ver Bob Esponja, pero dolo si Randy te explica el episodio después

-¡sí, Sensei! ¿Y My Little Pony?- Nomi Sensei contuvo la risa y miró a Randy, el peli-morado asintió mientras se mordía los labios en un intento de contener sus propias carcajadas. Luego el Sensei le dijo a Stanley que podía continuar viendo ambas series para finalmente tenderle una bolsa marrón con su nombre escrito

-ahora tomen sus almuerzos y vayan a la escuela

-sí, Sensei- dijeron ambos chicos y tomaron sus almuerzos y mochilas

-Randy, deja al gran destructor de la tierra en el jardín, por favor- dijo el Sensei mientras le entregaba la mariposa a Randy, el peli-morado la tomo riendo entre dientes y salió de la casa con Stanley muy detrás de él. Nomi Sensei los miro alejarse mientras pensaba en la mariposa, no era una mariposa común, lo había sentido en cuanto se posó en su mano. La mariposa alzó el vuelo una vez que estuvo en el jardín y se fue volando por todo la ciudad…

Hasta llegar al hospital de Norrissville donde una figura femenina la recibió en su mano y la observo brevemente antes de mirar al interior de la habitación donde un joven pelirrojo yacía entre las blancas sábanas de una cama de hospital, ahora se veía un poco más delgado que hacía una semana pero era, sin duda, el mejor amigo del joven ninja

-así que esos son los nuevos protectores de la humanidad- dijo la figura mirando a la mariposa la cual, en sus alas, le mostraba imágenes de lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Randy hacia unos momentos –ellos son quienes piensan derrotar al Hechicero, bueno…eso solo significa que debo ir a verlos o tal vez deba presentarme de una manera un poco más espectacular- la silueta salto desde la ventana para aterrizar ágilmente en el jardín del hospital tres pisos más abajo.

\- Clase de ciencias -

Randy recibió su examen de ciencias con los ojos cerrados, casi lamentaba el haber sido tan flojo en el año escolar. Bueno, casi. Abrió un ojo primero esperando ver su F en color rojo sobre el papel pero, para su sorpresa, se topo con una D+ en su lugar –maestra…- llamo Randy -¿aprobé?

-sí, señor Cunningham; aprobó, felicidades- respondió la Sra. Driscoll. Randy miro su examen con un profundo gesto de incredulidad. Aprobó. No saco F. Tampoco era una gran calificación, pero aprobó

-aprobé…- musito incrédulo, a su lado Stanley hacia un avioncito de papel con su propio examen, el cual tenía una calificación de A+ plasmada en rojo. Últimamente le había dado por hacer origami con todas las tareas y trabajos que los maestros le daban, claro que esperaba a que las revisaran, pero igual era más interesante hacer figuritas con el papel que tenerlo guardado -¡aprobé!- grito Randy repentinamente ocasionando que Stanley rompiera un ala de su avión

-demonios- musito el joven clon molesto

-¡aprobé! ¡Aprobé!- celebro Randy mientras sus compañeros lo miraban y reían por lo bajo

-ya entendimos, señor Cunningham…- comenzó a decir la Sra. Driscoll pero Randy no había terminado

-¡que se vayan a la mierda todos los putos estudiantes de esta jodida escuela! ¡Aprobé!- grito Randy sosteniendo en alto su examen, un pesado silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras todos sopesaban lo que acababa de salir de la boca del joven Cunningham.. Stanley tenía los ojos innaturalmente abiertos, su mano aun estaba dentro de su mochila, donde el joven se hallaba buscando cinta adhesiva para el ala de su avión

-No dijo eso- musito Bucky

-oh, sí; lo dijo- respondió Bash

-oh, vaya…- musito la chica flautista. De pronto Randy abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Tal parecía que el muchacho apenas había tomado consciencia de lo que había dicho, muy apenado volvió a sentarse en su pupitre

-Randy…- llamó la Sra. Driscoll -¿tus padres siguen en su segunda luna de miel?- el joven asintió lentamente -¿hay alguien que te este cuidando mientras tanto?

-mi tío….- musito Randy

-quiero que venga a hablar conmigo en cuanto finalicen las clases- la voz de la maestra no daba pie a réplica. Sonó la campana y los chicos fueron a su siguiente clase.

\- En la cueva del Hechicero -

El Hechicero observaba mientras su rata asistente apilaba rocas a un costado de sus pies para formar un mini-boliche con el cual entretenerse. El malvado ente observo a su alrededor y detuvo su mirada en los guijarros que tenía cerca. Se estaba planteando seriamente el usar su magia para destruir algunas rocas y tener más guijarros que pudiera lanzar contra las paredes, ya solo le quedaban 2349 guijarros y, estando preso como estaba, necesitaba muchos más para lanzar a las paredes y "divertirse" un poco

-vaya, este lugar es lamentable- le hablo de pronto una voz juvenil, el Hechicero levanto la mirada y se topo de frente con un joven que vestía completamente de negro; traía pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa negra de manga larga también oscura, un chaleco de cuero negro tachonado en plata, de su chaleco salía una capucha que le cubría la cara y unos guantes negros le cubrían las manos –este es tu hogar, ¿uh?

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto molesto el Hechicero, el joven bajo la capucha y le mostro su rostro; tenía el cabello rubio corto hasta el mentón, piel bronceada y finos rasgos que le daban el aspecto de un dios griego. Sus ojos eran de color café y tenía un pequeño lunar en su mejilla derecha. Era un joven hermoso…de no ser por la horrenda cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara de derecha a izquierda desde el mentón hasta la ceja –vaya, sí que eres feo- se mofó el Hechicero

-¿así es como me saludas luego de todos estos años, Otouto?

-¿Otou…?- musito el Hechicero claramente impactado

-¿Kaigeromaru?- pregunto el ente maligno, su voz reflejaba la sorpresa que sentía -¿eres tú?

-así es, otou-chan. Finalmente escape del Inframundo a donde me mandaste

-yo…yo no…

-¿no esperabas verme nunca más? Lo sé, otou-chan; yo tampoco lo esperaba, de hecho pasé mucho tiempo en ese sitio jurando a los cuatro vientos que cuando escapara te encontraría y te pulverizaría, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! Salí y me tope con que tú también te diste cuenta de que nosotros, los hechiceros, somos superiores a los demás humanos y por ello debemos gobernar el mundo

-así es, hermano; luego de desterrarte el poder oscuro que había absorbido para vencerte me ayudo a abrir los ojos y decidí conquistar el mundo. Pero el Norisu Nine me derroto y heme aquí

-ay, otou-chan; ¿has comido algo desde que estás atrapado aquí?

-no, solo dormito y trato de reunir energía para escapar

-te diré algo, otou-chan- dijo Kaigeromaru y se sentó junto a su hermano menor –hace siglos, antes de ser desterrado, decidí que gobernáramos el mundo juntos. Tú, yo e imou-chan pero no todo salió según lo planeado y ahora imou-chan me está persiguiendo para eliminarme así como a ti te buscan los ninjas

-eso está mal, si ella se alía con los ninjas entonces estamos acabados, onii-san- al oír eso Kaigeromaru soltó una carcajada satisfecha y su hermano lo miro confundido, finalmente el demonio mayor se sereno y abrazo al otro

-perdona, hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así y es…nostálgico

-te comprendo, a mí tampoco me han llamado otou-chan en mucho tiempo. Te extrañé, a ti y a nee-san

-nee-san, claro; siempre olvido que ella es mayor que tú, Yuromaru

-oh…hasta recuerdas mi nombre

-sí, lo recuerdo

-pero dime, ¿cómo escapaste del Inframundo? ¿Recuerdas el nombre de nee-san? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Cuál es tu plan para gobernar el mundo?

-oye, haces muchas preguntas. Primero, posesione un cuerpo humano dado que el mío fue destruido. Segundo, sí, se llamaba Tsurara y no sé donde está en estos momentos, pero me está buscando así que no debe tardar en aparecer y darme una paliza o…empezar a dármela. Y tercero, ¿cuál era el tuyo?

-escapar, usar mis poderes y someter a todo el planeta- Kaigeromaru negó con la cabeza bastante decepcionado

-¿eso es todo?- su hermano asintió -¿y creíste que eso sería suficiente? Sé que el Norisu Nine ya no existe pero ¡vamos! Los humanos han evolucionado, otou-chan. ¿Has visto las armas que tienen? ¡Acabaras muerto!

-¿entonces tienes un mejor plan?- pregunto el Hechicero y su hermano sonrió siniestramente antes de decirle su plan. Al final el Hechicero lanzo un silbido impresionado -¡eres un genio, Onii-san!

-lo sé, pero antes debemos deshacernos del Ninja y de los suyos. ¿Qué me dices de él?- esta vez fue el Hechicero quien le sonrió a su hermano, le contó todo sobre Randy. Todo sobre el Ninja. Para el final su hermano sonreía malévolamente

-así que usare a su amigo rechoncho como un monstruo para que ese chico aprenda a no meterse donde no lo llaman

-me parece bien, otou-chan. Estoy orgulloso, ¿puedo ayudar?- pregunto Kaigeromaru. Ambos hermanos sonreían ahora.

\- A la hora de salida en la secundaria Norissville-

Randy caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al salón de ciencias con la cara completamente sonrojada. Nomi Sensei caminaba a su lado vestido con una camisa a cuadros y pantalones de vestir pertenecientes a su padre

-así que dijiste eso- dijo el Sensei mirando a su alumno

-sí, Sensei- acepto el jovencito –admito que no debí hacerlo…

-debo preguntar, ¿hace cuanto aprendiste a hablar así? ¿Howard hablaba así? Si es así sus padres deberían darle una severa reprimenda- espeto el Sensei mirando a Randy, su alumno desvió la mirada al suelo nuevamente –lo siento

-no importa, pero no fue Howard quien me enseño esas palabras. Las aprendí en la tele…

-no de Bob Esponja, ¿verdad?- pregunto el Sensei y Randy rio de buena gana. Al llegar al salón de la señora Driscoll Randy toco levemente la puerta y Sr. Driscoll abrió la puerta

-vaya, pero sí es el boca sucia- dijo la calavera y luego se dirigió a Nomi Sensei –y supongo que usted es su tío

-así es, Sr…

-Driscoll

-Sr. Driscoll; permítame presentarme, soy Norman Cunningham, soy tío de Randy y padre de Stanley. Tengo entendido que mi sobrino dijo unas impertinencias delante de su adorable esposa. ¿Me permitiría hablar con ella?

-por supuesto- dijo el Sr. Driscoll y se volteo para llamar a su esposa. Randy miro a su Sensei y este le hiso un guiño -¡querida! ¡Te buscan!

-espero que sea importante- dijo la Sra. Driscoll arreglándose la bata de laboratorio. En cuanto vio a Nomi Sensei, perdón…a Norman Cunningham se quedó sin aliento

-buenas tardes. Sra. Driscoll, mi nombre es Norman Cunningham. He venido a charlar con usted sobre mi…boca sucia- al decir eso puso una mano en el hombro de Randy

-c-c-claro, por favor pase…- musito la Sra. Driscoll haciéndose a un lado para permitir que Norman entrara al salón, Randy los observo y soltó una risita, luego los siguió al interior del salón. La Sra. Driscoll los guio al escritorio y se sentó frente a la pizarra, de pronto se sonrojo y se disculpo

-temo que no hay más que banquillos para sentarse

-ningún problema, de donde vengo uno se sienta en el suelo la mayor parte del tiempo así que un banquillo de vez en cuando no está nada mal- dijo Norman y la Sra. Driscoll se rio

-bueno, ahora al caso. Su sobrino dijo cosas…

-reprochables- completo Norman mientras Randy acercaba un banquillo para él y su Sensei

-reprochables. No creo que las haya aprendido de sus padres

-no, Randy me confesó que las aprendió en la televisión mientras sus padre no se encontraban en casa- explico Norman mientras se sentaba –le confieso que me sorprende la irresponsabilidad de mi hermano en este caso en particular

-ya veo. Sin embargo; esta conducta no debe quedar sin reprimenda

-y créame que habrá una. Randy es un joven decente y debe comportarse como tal

-estoy de ac…- en ese momento un rugido feroz interrumpió a la Sra. Driscoll a media frase, ambos ninjas brincaron de sus asientos y miraron hacia afuera, un auto venia volando directo a ellos

-¡abajo!- bramo Norman y tiro a la Sra. Driscoll al suelo, Randy se tiro en el mismo momento en que el vehículo irrumpía en el salón y se estrellaba contra la pared opuesta -¡Randy!- llamo Norman

-¡Sensei! Digo...tío Norman- replico Randy levantándose

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el hombre ayudando a la Sra. Driscoll a incorporarse

-sí, ¿y ustedes?

-Sra. Driscoll, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-estoy bien, pero temo que mi esposo no tanto- ambos ninjas voltearon hacia donde ella miraba y descubrieron los huesos del Sr. Driscoll regados por todo el lugar, era evidente que algunas partes del esqueleto se habían pulverizado hasta que no quedo nada

-lo lamento mucho- dijo Norman tomándole una mano en actitud comprensiva. El rugido se repitió y Randy vio a un monstruo enorme de color morado con grandes ojos verdes y un brillante cabello anaranjado aparecer delante de sí. La bestia rugió y Norman tomo algunas costillas del Sr. Driscoll y se las lanzo a un ojo. Mientras la bestia se retorcía de dolor tomo a la Sra. Driscoll y a Randy de la cintura y brinco fuera del salón en un ágil movimiento –Randy, ve al auto- le ordeno a su sobrino y se giro para encarar al monstruo

-¡espere!- espeto la Sra. Driscoll –el ninja se hará cargo de él

-el ninja no ha llegado. Además, su esposo sigue allá

-¡mi esposo es un montón de huesos!

-yo sé que usted no piensa eso. Randy, ve al auto y, si puedes, llama al ninja

-sí, tío- espeto Randy y corrió a ponerse su máscara. Apenas doblo la esquina se la coloco y regreso a luchar.

\- En las islas Bahamas -

Los Sres. Cunningham se hallaban tomando el Sol junto a una piscina de agua cristalina cuando un camarero vestido con un elegante traje negro se acerco a ellos y les hablo

-disculpen, señores- ambos lo miraron –hay alguien que llama y dice que es sobre un asunto concerniente a su hijo, Randy

-¿Randy?- pregunto la Sra. Cunningham enderezándose ipso-facto -¿Qué pasa con Randy?

-ya veremos, querida- dijo su esposo, quien ya se hallaba a medio camino hacia el lobby. Una vez que llego se dirigió al mostrador, pero justo antes de llegar un adolescente vestido totalmente de negro se cruzo en su camino y le impidió continuar –disculpe, ¿es el Sr. Cunningham?

-así es

-temo que debo decirle algo sobre su hijo Randy

-¿le pasó algo a Randy?

-le pasaron algunas cosas

-¿cosas?- preguntaron ambos padres enarcando una ceja. Kaigeromaru sonrió siniestramente al ver su confusión.


	8. Revelaciones

**Okey, primero que nada les debo una disculpa por hacerlos esperar pero es que estaba muy atareada porque me ando graduando de la escuela y tuve un montón de cosas que hacer. Después quiero decirles muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios uds. Me alegran el día cada que los leo. Sin más que añadir vamos con el fic…**

Randy derroto al monstruo con cierta facilidad. El hombre pelirrojo resulto ser el padre de Howard, mientras estaba inconsciente murmuro algo que el jovencito no pudo comprender acerca de su hijo. Pero tan pronto como lo hubo vencido su Sensei vino junto a él y, mientras se llevaba al hombre, le hiso señas para que se fuera. Randy no era un chico obediente, pero su Sensei parecía molesto por algo así que obedeció instantáneamente y se reunió con él en el estacionamiento luego de que dejara a la Sra. Driscoll con las personas que se reunieron a ver luchar al ninja

-¿Qué ocurre, Sensei?- pregunto el adolescente

-¿no te parece que demasiada gente te ve luchar?

-sí, es que les gusta que me luzca…

-ser el ninja no se trata de lucirse- le interrumpió el Sensei mirándolo fríamente –se trata de hacer lo correcto

-lo lamento, Sensei- se disculpo Randy mirando al suelo apenado

-mientras te luces dejas muchas aberturas. Ese monstruo podría haberte matado en 25 ocasiones que yo contara, da gracias al cielo de que era muy estúpido

-yo…- Randy no podía despegar la vista del suelo, estaba verdaderamente apenado. Se sentía más bajo que un insecto

-Randy, lamento ser tan duro contigo- le dijo Nomi colocando una mano en su hombro –pero debes entender que mientras tú te luces esos monstruos pueden lastimar a alguien inocente. O, peor aún, pueden matarte a ti

-pero, Sensei…si no me aclaman cuando soy el ninja. Si no les importo entonces, ¿Cuándo les importare?

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que un montón de extraños te crean importante?

-porque, bueno…- Randy se rasco el cuello y desvió la mirada, su Sensei uso su otra mano para tomarlo de la barbilla y le alzo la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos –a mi familia no le intereso- dijo Randy con los ojos humedecidos –y solo tengo un amigo…ni siquiera tengo novia y…todos los que me conocen me llaman….ah, perdedor

-eso lo sé- reconoció Nomi –pero ahora ya no es así. Me tienes a mí, tienes a Stanley y, como ya antes te había mencionado, tienes a Howard, inclusive a Heidi ahora. No estás solo, tienes gente a tu alrededor a la que le importas y que siempre estará contigo, no necesitas que nadie te aclame a parte de nosotros

-gracias, Sensei- dijo Randy bajando nuevamente la mirada y abrazando levemente a su Sensei. Nomi separo a Randy de su cuerpo luego de devolverle el abrazo por un breve momento. Miro a su alumno a los ojos y luego le indico que debían ir a casa puesto que Stanley había preparado la cena. Con algo de suerte la casa no se habría incendiado en el proceso.

 **\- En otros puntos de la ciudad de Norrisville -**

Kaigeromaru observó como el avión que procedía de las Bahamas aterrizaba en la pista del aeropuerto. Hasta ese momento su hermano pequeño había estado distrayendo a Nomi y a su alumno, pero ahora él quería formar parte de la acción, claro que sabía que eso atraería a su hermana, tanto él como ella podían sentir la magia que flotaba en el ambiente, así era como él había hallado a su hermano y su hermana podía haberlo hallado también y era precisamente por eso que él no utilizaba sus poderes, para que ella no lo hallara. Una duda afloro a su mente en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que si ayudaba a su hermano a destruir al ninja atraería a la única amenaza real que se podría cernir sobre su hermano y él pero, por otro lado, era demasiado divertido para dejarlo pasar

-lo siento, otou-chan- se disculpo al aire y se sentó en la posición de loto en el suelo, cerró los ojos y se concentro lo más que pudo. Un vapor verde oscuro comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo y subió al cielo llevado por una brisa invisible, se deslizó por el cielo nocturno hasta alcanzar el Hospital de Norrisville….

Y entrar en el cuerpo de un joven obeso pelirrojo que dormía.

Corría. Corría desesperadamente deseando alcanzar a alguien. Alguien que sabia importante, pero que ya no podía reconocer. Ese alguien estaba cerca pero, a la vez, muy lejos, podía ver su silueta justo delante suyo sin embargo, con cada paso que daba esa silueta se iba más y más lejos. Avanzó un paso, luego otro más y otro más…la silueta se perdía en la lejanía. Extendió un brazo tratando de alcanzar a quienquiera que fuese ese ser que estaba yéndose de su lado…pero lo único que logro fue entrar directamente en una neblina verde que le nublo aun más el juicio, si es que era posible.

Abrió los ojos, y observo a su alrededor. Estaba en un hospital y había alguien de espaldas a él parado a los pies de su cama, ese alguien llevaba un uniforme blanco y escribía algo en una hoja. Enfermera. La palabra le vino a la cabeza, pero algo andaba mal, su visión ya no era como antes, en sus recuerdos podía ver el mundo a colores y, ahora, todo era de un tono sepia. Extendió una mano para alcanzar a la enfermera y lo que vio lo lleno de horror, su mano derecha se había convertido en la garra peluda de un monstruo…fue entonces que una luz de entendimiento, más parecida a un susurro distante, se encendió en su cerebro y le hiso comprender que aquel ser que perseguía era el responsable de que él tuviese esa apariencia. Ahogo un grito y la enfermera volteo rápidamente a verlo, pero retrocedió espantada al momento de darse cuenta de que su paciente adolescente se había transformado en un gigantesco monstruo peludo con brillantes ojos color sepia. Al ver la expresión de completo horro de la mujer Howard no se contuvo más. Hecho la cabeza atrás y pego un potente rugido que se extendió por todo Norrisville. La enfermera salió a toda carrera de la habitación mientras el brincaba de los restos de lo que había sido una cama y salía del hospital creando un inmenso hoyo en el muro.

Aterrizó en el estacionamiento y escucho un gritito sorprendido que le pareció bastante familiar, viro la cabeza y se topo de frente con una chica pelirroja que abrazaba contra su pecho una frazada de peces dorados. Reconoció a ambas de inmediato, la chica era su hermana Heidi y traía consigo la frazada que su madre había hecho para él cuando era un bebé. Se acerco a ella rápidamente y Heidi solo atino a quedarse paralizada observándolo, Howard puso su horripilante cara frente a la de ella y la miro a los ojos, la muchacha comenzó a llorar luego de susurrar una única palabra -¿Howard?-

-¡quieto, monstruo!- se giro al oír aquella voz y vio a muchos oficiales de policía detrás suyo apuntándole con las armas

-¡no!- grito Heidi y se puso delante de él con los brazos extendidos, Howard vio que los oficiales se movían y enseguida comprendió que estaban en peligro. Tomo a su hermana, se dio la media vuelta y salió disparado del lugar.

 **\- A un par de calles de la casa de Randy -**

El peli-morado iba tarareando una canción de un comercial de hot dogs, a su lado Nomi Sensei sonreía levemente luego de ver a su joven ninja un poco más animado. Le molestaba tener que regañarlo por cosas tan simples, pero comprendía que la soledad y el abandono de muchos años habían hecho mella en el chico por lo que cosas obvias como esa se le escapaban con frecuencia. Randy adelanto unos pasos a su Sensei para patear una piedra y se puso a jugar con ella como si fuera un balón de futbol. Nomi Sensei lo observo jugar con la piedra mientras una leve sonrisa afloraba a su cara. De pronto giro la cabeza y la alzo al cielo viendo atentamente las estrellas, ¿en qué momento había anochecido?

Ahora se daba cuenta de que no haber tenido un cuerpo humano durante tanto tiempo le había afectado. Perdía muy fácilmente la noción del tiempo y los cambios más leves de temperatura le afectaban sobremanera, por ejemplo ahora; el aire estaba fresco y la humedad había incrementado, lo que solo podía significar que pronto llovería; pero aunque no hubiera empezado a caer la lluvia él ya había comenzado a tiritar –Randy- llamo mirando a su sobrino. El chico se detuvo y se giro para ver a su Sensei por encima del hombro. Apenas lo había mirado cuando una enorme masa peluda cayo delante de él, Randy miro con los ojos como platos aquella siniestra silueta antes de percatarse de la figura femenina que tenía atrapada entre sus garras -¡Heidi!- exclamo Randy espantado, eso llamo la atención de la criatura, que levanto su enorme cabeza peluda para observarlo atentamente.

 **-Howard POV-**

Ese chico delante de él le parecía conocido pero no lograba identificarlo, al menos no como había identificado a Heidi. ¿Ese muchacho…? ¿La conocía? -¡Quítale tus asquerosas garras de encima, monstruo!- grito el jovencito parado delante de él y le ataco, no tenía un arma ni nada que se le pareciera pero aun así alzo los puños y se lanzo contra él, entonces pareció recordarle. Fue un fugaz vistazo de ese mismo joven lanzándose contra él en alguna ocasión pero fue suficiente para hacerle entender que ese chico había estado antes en su vida. Se echó atrás para esquivar al chico y observo a un hombre maduro que tomaba al chico de la chaqueta para apartarlo de la criatura. Entonces el chico se enderezo y adquirió posición de combate.

Él se parecía a la silueta que había estado persiguiendo en sus sueños. ¡Sí! Él era la silueta. ¡Él le había hecho esto! Howard rugió con toda su fuerza y se lanzó contra el chico. El peli-morado saco algo de su chaqueta y el monstruo se lanzo sobre él, pero antes de que pudiera llegar…

 **-Normal POV-**

Randy sintió que algo lo empujaba bruscamente lejos del peligro. Se incorporo pensando que había sido Nomi Sensei y lo que vio lo dejo frío -¡¿Qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo?!- grito Vincent Cunningham sosteniendo a su hijo de la chaqueta para que lo mirara directamente

-¿papá?- murmuro Randy perplejo

-¡cuidado!- grito una desgarradora voz femenina, la misma que constantemente lo regañaba , antes de que las zarpas del monstruo pasaran a solo centímetros de su cara. La bestia retrocedió dando tumbos y Nomi Sensei apareció delante de ellos, Randy observo impactado como capeaba el cuerpo de Heidi en sus brazos y se acercaba para dársela

-Sensei…- musito Randy mientras su padre tomaba a la jovencita

-¡salgan de aquí!- rugió Nomi Sensei y se giro para encarar a la bestia

-¡Randy! ¡Vamos!- Randy giro la cabeza y observo a su madre, que estaba junto a él, jalándolo para que se levantara. Karina Cunningham miro a su hijo a los ojos mientras lo apuraba y se percato de que, más que asustado, el jovencito estaba completamente impactado -¿Randy…?

-¡Randy!- una nueva voz irrumpió en la noche y cuando Randy viro la cabeza vio a Stanley corriendo directo hacia la criatura lanzando shurikens explosivas hacia ella. _'No estás solo, tienes gente a tu alrededor a la que le importas y que siempre estará contigo…'_ recordó que le había dicho su Sensei

-¡Stanley!- grito y se puso de pie apresuradamente mientras buscaba su máscara bajo su chaqueta una vez más. Corrió hacia la criatura mientras su madre trataba de detenerlo y su padre lo llamaba a gritos

-¡Randy, no!- grito su mamá

-¡no puedes ayudarlo!- grito su papá _'no necesitas que nadie te aclame a parte de nosotros'_

-¡no tengo que ayudarlo!- respondió Randy -¡tengo que hacer mi trabajo!

-¡Randy!- advirtió su Sensei

-¡no lo hagas!-grito Stanley pero ya era tarde, Randy se coloco la máscara y se transformo en un segundo, luego grito

-¡Yo. Soy. El. Ninja!

 **-Kaigeromaru POV-**

Kaigeromaru observo la calle mientras el joven Cunningham se ponía la máscara y sonrió a más no poder, ahora sabía a ciencia cierta quién era el ninja y, por mera coincidencia, sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y como utilizarlos para destrozarlo. Randy recibió un golpe directo a la quijada y voló varios metros lejos de los otros, su mamá fue junto a él y se arrodillo para ver si estaba herido

-hijo…- la oyó musitar. Su padre se había alejado y había dejado a Heidi en un lugar seguro, para luego correr a su lado. Kaigeromaru escucho que Randy explicaba brevemente que él era el verdadero ninja y que Stanley era su doble así como Nomi su Sensei y soltó una leve carcajada cuando Randy brinco en el aire sacando su katana. La bestia rugió y alzo su garra para apuñalar a Randy en el torso cuando un rayo de color fucsia le dio en el lomo y lo impulso de cara contra el suelo. Randy aterrizo deslizándose detrás de la criatura y volteo rápidamente a ver a quien lo había salvado. La sonrisa de Kaigeromaru se esfumo al ver la silueta femenina parada al final de la calle. Se suponía que ella estaba en Ucrania. Aunque lo hubiese detectado debería de haber tardado por lo menos unos días en llegar.

 **-Randy POV-**

Randy se deslizó por el piso al aterrizar y volteo a ver a quien lo había salvado. Detrás de él había una figura femenina con un vestido azul ajustado tenia la mano levantada en dirección a la fiera y lo veía atentamente –así que tu eres el ninja, eres valiente- dijo la mujer y luego dirigió su mirada a la bestia y afirmo –yo me encargare de él. Retrocede.


	9. Chicas nuevas

**Hola chicos y chicas, ya sé que los hice esperar mucho para poder leer un poco más, pero, como disculpa y como premio por tenerme tanta paciencia les traigo un regalo. Cha cha cha chaaaan….¡dos caps seguidos! (chiflidos, vitoreos, aplausos y risas) Gracias, gracias; aquí los tiene y que los disfruten**

Randy estaba frente a Stanley, a su derecha estaba su mdre y a su izquierda su padre. Nomi Sensei estaba frente a él y tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras una sonrisa satisfecha se plasmaba en su cara. Se hallaban en casa de Randy y el ambiente era tenso -¿entonces mi hijo es el ninja?- pregunto Karina

-así es- confirmo Nomi Sensei asintiendo solemnemente –lamento que les disguste, pero su hijo es un joven valiente de corazón puro y con amplio sentido de la justicia. Esas características lo hacen idóneo para ser el ninja. Ustedes mismos han visto de lo que es capaz el día de hoy

-sí, la manera en que derroto a ese monstruo habla por sí sola- dijo Vincent –pero es que es…

-increíble- apunto su esposa

-lamento que esto sea tan difícil de asimilar- apunto Stanley rascando nerviosamente su nuca –así como lo del clon y todo lo demás, pero tengan por seguro que nosotros siempre cuidamos a Randy

-eso ya me ha quedado claro- espeto el Sr. Cunningham –sobre todo después de ver como apareciste en la venta para cubrirlo cuando Heidi revelo quien era

-disculpen…- intervino Randy mirándolos tímidamente, todas las miradas se fijaron en él -¿cómo fue que vencí a ese monstruo?- un silencio momentáneo se hiso presente

-¿pero qué dices, hombre?- respondió Stanley entrelazando las manos por detrás de su nuca mientras sonreía despreocupadamente –si le has lanzado bombas de humo al aterrizar luego de sacar el sable y, mientras estaba cegado, le has quitado el objeto que lo transformo y lo has rebanado con la espada

-¿cuál era el objeto?- pregunto Randy extrañado

-una foto, de su hermana creo- dijo la Sra. Cunningham -¿no lo recuerdas, hijo?

-no, ¿Quién era el monstruo?

-esto ya es el colmo, Randy- espeto su padre riendo y abrazándolo por el cuello –si era tu amigo Howard, ha vuelto a la normalidad y salido del coma de manera simultánea

-¿lo ha hecho?- pregunto Randy extrañado y su padre le revolvió el pelo

-ahora vas a decirme que no recuerdas que después vinimos a casa y cenamos pizza mientras tu Sensei nos contaba toda la verdad sobre el ninja

-yo…- Randy miro a su Sensei y a Stanley por el rabillo del ojo y los vio sonriendo satisfechos _'si dicen que así pasó entonces eso paso'_ pensó el peli-morado –claro que lo recuerdo, es solo que estoy cansado

-ha sido un día largo- concordó Nomi Sensei –lo mejor sería que los niños se fueran a dormir

-es verdad- dijo la Sra. –mañana hay escuela. Vamos, niños, hora de acostarse

-entonces, ¿Sensei y Stanley se pueden quedar?

-pero Randy, si acabamos de decirles que son bienvenidos siempre y cuando cuiden de ti- dijo el Sr. Cunningham –a propósito, ¿ha habido algún problema con Randy desde que nos fuimos?- le pregunto a Nomi Sensei

-ahora que lo menciona, debo hablar con su maestra muy pronto…- Randy y Stanley ya no escucharon la conversación puesto que ambos se fueron a la habitación de Randy y, al entrar, Stanley cerró la puerta y se acomodo en el colchón que había en el piso. Mismo que Randy había puesto para que él durmiera desde el día que llego

-¿no te parece increíble que tus padres aceptaran de buena gana nuestro arreglo?- pregunto Stanley

-demasiado increíble, diría yo- dijo Randy mirándole confundido –Stanley, ¿en verdad derrote a ese monstruo?

-sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-no, por nada- Randy se dirigió al baño sin atreverse a comentarle a Stanley la realidad. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido esa noche después de sacar su espada para pelear.

 **\- Al día siguiente en la escuela -**

Randy caminaba por el pasillo seguido muy de cerca por Stanley, quien iba canturreando una canción sobre lo mucho que le gustaban los wafffles mientras se dirigían a su clase de Historia. _'¿Por qué no puedo recordar la batalla de anoche?'_ se preguntaba Randy mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, de pronto una voz alegre lo llamo y él freno en seco al ver a Heidi acercárseles muy sonriente

-¡Randy! ¡Stanley!- dijo la joven alegremente mientras se aproximaba a ellos –llevo un rato buscándolos, chicos

-dichosos los ojos, Heidi- dijo Stanley sonriendo pícaramente -¿a qué debo el honor?

-mis padres harán una fiesta por la recuperación de Howard y me han pedido que invite a la familia Cunningham. Ya sabes, porque Howard y Randy son mejores amigos

-cierto- dijo Randy

-además de que quieren conocer a Stanley y su padre

-¡brutal! ¡Una fiesta!- celebro Stanley y se puso a bailar, justo en ese momento Bash apareció caminando por el pasillo y se detuvo a ver como bailaba el primo de Randy

-vaya, ¿Qué les parece? Tenemos un bailador- le dijo a sus compinches mientras se tronaba los nudillos –felicidades, chico; te acabas de merecer ser el primer tonto al que le quitare su dinero hoy

-yo me lo pensaría dos veces- dijo Stanley sin dejar de bailar. Bash hiso oídos sordos de su advertencia y se lanzo contra él con los puños levantados. Stanley giro rápidamente y asesto una patada certera al estomago del bravucón. Una vez que este se doblo de dolor el de pelo teñido le dio un potente puñetazo en la nuca y lo envió de cara al suelo, luego lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo enderezo lo suficiente para conseguir que lo viera a la cara –si alguien se entera que fui yo o me castigan por esto. Te irá mil veces peor- siseo Stanley y Bash asintió asustado

-wow…- musito Heidi impactada –tu primo es bueno…casi tan bueno como el ninja

-¿pero qué dices?- pregunto Randy impactado –el ninja es mil veces mejor que este tonto

-por eso dije "casi"- bromeo Heidi guiñándole un ojo al peli-morado. Stanley los escucho mientras veía a Bash y sus compinches alejarse por el pasillo y se giro hacia ellos haciendo un puchero disgustado

-he odio eso

-lo sé- acoto Randy y luego miro a Heidi nuevamente –oye, escuche que anoche te pasó algo…desagradable

-así es- confirmo Heidi –mi hermano se transformo en un monstruo y me secuestro, no sé en qué momento quede inconsciente pero cuando desperté el ninja y una extraña chica me habían rescatado

-¿una chica?- se pregunto Randy -¿Qué chica?

-no sé quién era, pero cuando la escuche hablar supe que no podría darle las gracias al ninja. Ella dijo que usaría sus poderes paraqué nadie supiera que estuvo ahí, por el momento, al parecer, no quiere que sus enemigos sean conscientes de que está aquí

-¿sabes que fue lo que hiso?

-dijo que ninguno de los presentes la recordaría, dijo que todos pensarían que el ninja derroto al monstruo

-¿también el ninja?

-creo, ¿Por qué te interesa?

-por nada- respondió Randy mirando al suelo y, en ese momento, sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Randy y Stanley se dirigieron a su salón. Una vez adentro el profesor los apuro a todos para que tomaran asiento y luego se situo delante de la clase mientras acomodaba sus libros

-buenos días a todos- saludo el maestro alegremente –hoy quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante. Su nombre es Ain, viene de Medio Oriente. Ain, pasa al frente, por favor- de las filas de atrás una chica esbelta de piel blanca, del mismo tono de cabello que el de Randy, pero su pelo largo le caía por la espalda y tenía un mechón sobre la frente, se levanto y avanzo al frente. Llevaba un vestido azul de manga corta con cuello cuadrangular que le llegada a las rodillas; tenía un cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla plateada ceñido a su cintura y un segundo cinturón del mismo color pero tachonado con esferas del mismo tono plateado se hallaba debajo de este y le colgaba de la cadera izquierda. Traia unos brazaletes dorados colgándole de ambas muñecas y unos botines azul oscuro completaban su atuendo

-sí, hola. Soy Ain- dijo la jovencita observando atentamente a todos los chicos reunidos en el aula, sus ojos eran azul pálido y estaban delineados suavemente con sombra azul rey –vengo de varios países puesto que mis padres viajaban mucho y no sé exactamente donde nací

-vaya, que esplendido, debes tener muchas cosas interesantes que poder contarnos- dijo la Chica Flautista

-un montón, pero creo que no hay suficiente tiempo en la clase- espeto Ain

-pff, como si Medio Oriente fuera tan interesante- espeto una voz desde la puerta y todos dirigieron su mirada al sitio del que venía, de inmediato la quijada de Randy cayo y muchos chicos se mostraron sorprendidos

-¿señor Weinerman?- pregunto el profesor impactado

-hola- saludo alegremente el pelirrojo –no se levanten, es obvio que me extrañaron pero, por favor, contengan sus alabanzas y exclamaciones por unos minutos, muchachos

-¡Howard!- espeto Randy y fue hacia él -¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, es genial que estés aquí pero, bueno….acabas de salir del coma, ¿no? Deberías estar descansando

-sí, bueno; muchas gracias por preocuparte, chico. Pero ya me siento bien

-espera, ¿chico?- pregunto Randy extrañado -¿Qué pasa con "Cunningham"?

-¿Cunningham? ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Howard y Randy sintió que le echaban un balde de agua helada

-señor Weinerman- llamo el profesor -¿puede explicarme cómo es que está aquí?

-yo puedo decirle eso- dijo el director Delgadillo entrando al lugar seguido de los señores Cunningham –los doctores le hicieron diversos exámenes a Howard para comprobar cómo estaba después de haber sido convertido en un monstruo y todos ellos concordaron en que estaba en excelente estado de salud y listo para volver a la escuela

-pues todos ellos se equivocaron- espeto el profesor –el señor Weinerman no parece recordar a sus compañeros de clase

-¡claro que los recuerdo!- protesto Howard –ella es la chica flautista, Bucky, Teresa, Bash, Irvin, Julian, Morgan, Debbie ¿ven? Los recuerdo a todos

-¿y qué hay de Randy?- pregunto Teresa

-¿Quién?- pregunto Howard

-yo- dijo el peli-morado –Randy Cunningham, soy tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas?

-¿pero qué dices? Yo nunca he tenido un mejor amigo en toda mi vida- dijo Howard y miro a sus padres, ambos le miraban completamente impactados -¿no es así?

-Howie, él es Randy. Es tu mejor amigo- dijo el Sr. Weinerman

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Howard

-prácticamente crecieron juntos- espeto su madre, Howard miro a Randy muy sorprendido

-yo…yo…lo siento, viejo. No sé quién eres, no te conozco- Randy se mordió los labios y Stanley se escondió detrás de uno de sus libros, lo último que quería era ver así a Randy luego de lo que había hecho -no te recuerdo- concluyo Howard y Randy no espero más, salió a toda carrera del aula y siguió andando hasta que se encerró en los baños del último piso. Donde se puso a llorar amargamente.

 **\- Debajo de la secundaria -**

El Hechicero olfateo el aire y se deleito con aquella esencia durante unos momentos. Su hermano mayor caminaba de un lado a otro buscando la manera de aclarar sus pensamientos. Tsurara estaba ahí pero, a la vez, no estaba. Era incomprensible para él como su hermana menor podía estar en ese sitio, impregnándolo todo con su poderosa esencia y, a la vez, no estar en ningún lado –hermano- llamo el Hechicero –huelo una esencia a pérdida y desdicha, ¿puedo aprovecharla? Me gustaría jugar un momento

-adelante- dijo Kaigeromaru haciendo un gesto distraído con su mano –mientras no me molestes puedes divertirte todo lo que desees, Otou-chan

-gracias, Onii-san – el Hechicero sonrió para sí y lanzo sus poderes a través de los conductos de ventilación del edificio hasta el lugar del que provenía aquella esencia. El baño de hombres del último piso.

 **\- Dentro de la secundaria -**

Stanley corrió por los pasillos buscando a su primo frenéticamente. Cada tanto se detenia en algún pasillo y miraba en todas direcciones tratando de ubicarlo -¡Randy!- grito el de pelo teñido. De pronto un rugido lo hiso estremecerse de pies a cabeza y se giro para toparse con un enorme monstruo color verde limón con enormes ojos amarillos y grandes colmillos que lo miraba amenazadoramente. En su cabeza había una mata de pelo morado enmarañado y traía la misma ropa que Randy, solo que algo rota y maltratada -¿Randy?- pregunto Stanley y el monstruo alzo la cabeza para luego gruñirle.

Stanley lo miro un momento antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr. Randy no tardo en seguirlo mientras destrozaba todo a su paso, en ese momento sonó la campana y varios alumnos se precipitaron a los pasillos, Stanley comenzó a gritar advirtiéndoles de la presencia del monstruo. Pronto todo mundo se aparto del camino y fueron corriendo a esconderse. Para cuando Stanley alcanzo la cafetería Randy ya había destrozado más de la mitad de la escuela

-¡cuidado!- aulló Bucky corriendo hacia la salida de la cafetería

-¿Dónde está el ninja?- pregunto Heidi a Stanley cuando este salto a esconderse junto a ella. La chica estaba grabando con su celular desde detrás de la barra de la cafetería; Stanley dejo caer los hombros en un gesto que indicaba que no tenía idea pero, en su cabeza, sonó la respuesta _'es el monstruo'_

-esto es horrible- dijo Teresa gateando hacia ellos -¿saben quién es el monstruo?

-por la ropa yo diría que es mi primo- espeto Stanley y Heidi se enderezo repentinamente para luego asomarse por la barra

-¿Randy?- se pregunto la pelirroja -¿Por qué?- le pregunto a Stanley

-porque hoy descubrimos que tu hermano no lo recuerda

-¿cómo?- el monstruo levanto una mesa y la estrello contra el suelo –oh, no. No lo dejare hacerse esto- la pelirroja salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia el enorme monstruo a toda prisa -¡Randy Cunningham!- espeto la chica atrayendo la atención del monstruo. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento antes de que ella cambiara su actitud rabiosa a una triste –Randy…- musito ella suavemente y él se acerco lentamente mientras ella extendía una mano hacia él -¿cómo te paso esto?- la criatura emitió un sonido suave parecido al ronronear de un gato y apoyo su frente en la mano de la chica.

Heidi se acerco a él y lo abrazo suavemente mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. De pronto Rady se enderezo y observo la puerta de la cafetería, Heidi siguió su mirada y se quedo de piedra. Parada en la puerta estaba la joven que lo había salvado la noche anterior. Vestía un kimono de seda pura de color azul cielo con acabados verde limón que representaban dragones orientales. Además de su torso tenia amarrado un moño verde limón por la espalda a modo de cinturón. Pero, si bien las mangas eran las típicas mangas largas de los kimonos, la parte baja del kimono estaba recortada como una mini-falda y dejaba ver un short tipo malla color negro al cual llevaba atados unos pequeños compartimientos en los que Heidi creyó ver mangos de cuchillos asomando. Probablemente tendría alguna otra arma ahí, al parecer de la pelirroja, traía valerianas de color negro en los pies y sus pantorrillas tenían vendas blancas atadas alrededor.

Para terminar su atuendo traía una máscara plateada que reflejaba al monstruo y a la pelirroja que le cubría la mitad inferior de la cara y dejaba al descubierto sus ojos morados resplandecientes. Su piel era blanca y su cabello era morado, peinado en una trenza a sus espaldas y con una antena por encima de su frente –apártate de él- ordeno la extraña chica levantando un brazo, Heidi pudo comprobar entonces que llevaba guanteletes negros debajo de sus mangas

-¿Quién eres?- aventuro Heidi

-soy Kunoichi Yen, encantada de conocerte- el monstruo rugió y se lanzo contra ella, la chica llevo una mano a la espalda y le lanzo una bomba de humo a la cara. Mientras la bestia intentaba volver a ver de nuevo la kunoichi le aterrizo en la espalda y le clavo un cuchillo de cristal resplandeciente. La bestia rugió y se retorció de dolor un momento antes de caer incosnciente al suelo y convertirse nuevamente en Randy. Heidi se acerco a él a toda marcha y lo acuno en sus brazos

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le pregunto a la joven del kimono una vez que ella se acerco y recupero su cristal

-le saque la magia del Hechicero del cuerpo, de nada- añadió como si nada y se fue corriendo justo cuando Stanley llego

-¿Quién eres?- grito el de pelo teñido y ella grito en respuesta

-¡pregúntale a Nomi Sensei!


	10. El primer Ninja

Randy se despertó sobresaltado y miro alrededor buscando a su familia. Estaba en su casa, en la habitación de sus padres, pero no lograba recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí, iba a levantarse cuando escucho la voz de su Sensei que le hablaba –Randy, quédate quieto

-¿Sensei?- pregunto Randy virando la cabeza, su Sensei estaba al pie de la cama mirándole atentamente. A su lado estaban sus padres, su madre lo miraba aliviada y su padre parecía algo afligido pero contento

-hey- dijo Stanley y le tomo una mano, se hallaba del otro lado de la cama –nos asustaste a todos, amigo

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Randy

-el Hechicero te convirtió en un monstruo- espeto Nomi Sensei con un deje de tristeza en la voz

-así es- reconoció Stanley ante la mirada perpleja de su primo, Randy sintió como las lágrimas se formaban y miro al suelo

-lo siento, Sensei; fui muy débil- sollozo el peli-morado –no merezco ser el ninja

-vamos, vamos- consolo Nomi Sensei y se sentó en la cama junto a él –no seamos dramáticos. Tú eres un gran ninja. Solo tuviste un momento de debilidad ocasionado por la pérdida del chico que era como tu hermano. Es natural que te sientas así- el Sensei abrazo a Randy por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí, el chico se abrazo a él ipso-facto y sollozo un momento más antes de mirar a Stanley

-¿tú me detuviste?

-no, fue una chica llamada Kunoichi Yen. Es un ninja femenino

-¿hay otra ninja?- pregunto Randy impactado y su Sensei asintió

-creo que debes saber quién es ella, pero antes debes saber que también fue ella quien derroto y despertó a Howard de su coma. No comprendo por qué no te recuerda…- Stanley se mordió los labios al oír eso –pero debes saber que ella no quiso que nosotros supiésemos que estaba aquí, aunque el porqué tendrás que preguntárselo a ella

-comprendo- espeto Randy y Nomi Sensei miro a los Srs. Cunningham, ellos asintieron

-debes saber que ella nos hiso un truco mental para que aceptáramos de buena gana que seas el ninja- dijo su madre

-pero al parecer todo se desvaneció cuando te transformaron- acato su padre –ahora podemos decir que tenemos nuestras reservas al respecto y que no queremos que sigas haciéndolo

-pero… ¿Quién protegerá a la ciudad? ¿Quién evitara que el Hechicero haga de las suyas? ¿O que McFist…?

-espera, hijo- dijo Vincent –no queremos que lo hagas, pero sabemos que no podemos detenerte

-te dejamos solo demasiado tiempo y nunca te tomamos en cuenta para las decisiones más importantes. Pero, aun así, te volviste digno de ser el ninja. Somos terribles padres, pero hicimos algo muy bien contigo- dijo su madre

-no queremos que lo hagas, es peligroso. Pero si tú decides continuar te apoyaremos- dijo su padre

\- gracias- espeto Randy con un suspiro aliviado. Nomi Sensei lo sacudió un poco mientras le sonreía y luego comenzó a hablarle. Comenzó a hablarle del origen del Ninja y de lo que ocurrió 800 años atrás en esa misma ciudad.

 **\- Hace 800 años -**

Kaigeromaru, Tsurara y Yuromaru eran tres hermanos que pertenecían al Clan ninja del Norisu Nine. Fueron criados con un estricto régimen de entrenamientos ninjas que los ayudaría a mejorar y convertirse en grandes ninjas en el futuro. De todos ellos el más fuerte y habilidoso era el hermano mayor: Kaigeromaru, quien dominaba todos los estilos de lucha ninja y entrenaba continuamente para convertirse en el mejor ninja que se hubiese visto

-Tsurara nee-san- le decía Yuromaru a su hermana mayor –algún día yo seré un ninja tan grandioso y poderoso como mi hermano Kaigeromaru

-claro que lo serás- sonreía Tsurara –otou-chan-.

Los años pasaron y Tsurara se volvió una joven hermosa y una habilidosa kunoichi, Kaigeromaru se convirtió en el líder de las unidades ninja de élite de la región y abos se volvieron famosos en toda la región. Pero Yuromaru, quien era el más débil físicamente, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo grande y de suma importancia como sus hermanos, en una ocasión estuvo tentado de abandonar el ninjutsu y perderse en lo alto de las montañas. Sin embargo, sus hermanos lo impidieron y le mostraron formas diferentes en las que podía auxiliar a su clan. Tal fue el caso que Yuromaru aprendió a dominar la magia y, con tal de ayudar a su clan, se convirtió en un poderoso hechicero que cumplía encargos para los más altos mandos de la región

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- reía Kaigeromaru satisfecho por los logros de su hermano –mi pequeño hermano se volverá una leyenda viviente si sigue así- exclamo mientras acariciaba bruscamente la cabeza de su hermano. Luego levanto su tarro y brindo con sus camaradas -¡por mi hermano! ¡Porque se vuelva más poderoso a cada día!

-cuidado con lo que dices- espeto un ninja a su lado –si seguimos así se hará más fuerte que tú

-pero, ¿Qué dices? ¿Mi otou-chan más fuerte que yo? ¡Ja!- rio Yuromaru y el otro chico se rio

-pero si ya lo es, ¿no, Yuromaru?- pregunto el ninja en cuestión. Este mismo joven era el mejor amigo de Yuromaru, Suigetsu, quien siempre le animaba y apoyaba en todo. También el primer pupilo que tuvo el menor de los hermanos para convertirlo en hechicero y su, hasta entonces, mano derecha

-¿en serio?- se pregunto Kaigeromaru –hay que verlo. Ven, otou-chan; hemos de salir de la duda

-lo siento, hermano- dijo Yuromaru –yo no peleo si no hay razón

-¿es que no es razón suficiente el medir tu fuerza con tu hermano?

-no- respondió Yuromaru y su hermano frunció el entrecejo

-hagamos entonces una apuesta- dijo Tsurara mirando a Suigetsu, quien sabía que estaba enamorado de ella aunque nunca le había correspondido –si Yuromaru gana tendré una cita con Suigetsu, si pierde él nunca volverá a hablarme ni a intentar coquetear conmigo

-hecho- aceptaron los hombres –ahora debo vencerte a toda costa, otou-chan- dijo Kaigeromaru. La batalla se libro y, para sorpresa de todos, Yuromaru gano. Tsurara se resigno a tener una cita con Suigetsu y Kaigeromaru decidió aprender magia para igualar el marcador con su hermano.

Nuevamente pasó el tiempo y, tres años después, Tsurara esperaba su primer hijo. Sí, el padre era Suigetsu. Kaigeromaru y Yuromaru se habían vuelto los hechiceros más poderosos de la región y la misma Tsurara había comenzado a aprender magia gracias a su esposo. Los tres hermanos eran invencibles.

Hasta el fatídico día en que, por razones desconocidas, Kaigeromaru se convirtió en un hechicero oscuro y trato de dominar al planeta entero usando sus poderes. Para lograrlo subió a una montaña y, desde esta, lanzo un hechizo con el que convirtió a la mitad de la población del planeta en monstruos y los forzó a atacar las poblaciones. Ese fue el inicio del Ninja

-¡Kaigeromaru!- rugió Yuromaru al llegar donde su hermano. A los pies de la montaña su ejército de hechiceros destruía a los monstruos y trataba de contenerlos para darle tiempo a Yuromaru de acabar con su hermano -¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

-¿por qué?- se burlo Kaigeromaru –porque nosotros los hechiceros somos superiores a cualquier otra persona y como tales debemos ser reconocidos como los amos de este mundo, por eso

-no te dejare- exclamo Yuromaru y se lanzo contra su hermano. La batalla fue devastadora y, al final, Yuromaru venció gracias a su mayor experiencia –ahora te destierro al infierno, donde residirás durante milenios sin que nadie se apiade de tu alma y solo regresaras cuando esta guerra, que hemos empezado, este por llegar a su nuevo inicio y su mayor final

-Yuromaru, te arrepentirás, y cuando lo hagas, comprenderás que tuve razón- fueron las últimas palabras que Kaigeromaru le dedico a su hermano antes de perderse en el infierno.

Tsurara lloro la muerte de su hermano mayor y de su esposo Suigetsu, perecido durante la guerra. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese ver a su hermano pequeño de frente pero, cuando lo hiso, se percato de que las últimas palabras de Kaigeromaru no fueron una advertencia, sino una maldición. Había infectado la mente de Yuromaru con sus propias retorcidas ambiciones y le había condenado a continuar la guerra por él.

Con el corazón destrozado, Tsurara formo una tropa de nueve ninjas: El Norisu Nine, para derrotar y encarcelar a su hermano pequeño por la eternidad. Sin embargo, ella no olvido que su hermano Yuromaru hbia dicho que los plaes de Kaigeromaru volverían a gestarse y paso los siguientes ochocientos años usando sus poderes para sobrevivir ocultándose entre las sombras. Hasta hoy. Hoy su nombre es Ain y ha venido a derrotar definitivamente a sus hermanos.

 **\- En la actualidad -**

Randy miro a su Sensei con los ojos desorbitados. Fuera una llovizna comenzaba a caer y el jovencito sentía que el agua fría le caía sobre el alma –entonces ¿Yuromaru fue el primer ninja?

-así es, se convirtió en el Ninja para detener a su hermano mayor

-¿y fue maldecido por ello?

-me temo que sí

-¿podemos ayudarlo?- Randy miro a su Sensei y este le abrazo tiernamente

-sabia que preguntarías eso, tu eres así. Pero, desgraciadamente, Yuromaru ya no tiene salvación. Su alma se ha podrido y su hermano mayor, Kaigeromaru, no dejara que eso cambie

-pero él fue el primer Ninja- protestó Randy –algo de ese corazón debe seguir ahí- pero la mirada triste de su Sensei le decía que eso, más que imposible, era impensable.


	11. Confirmación

Randy se levanto trabajosamente y se dirigió a la sala, era medianoche y toda su familia se hallaba durmiendo, pero a él no le importo, estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en los enemigos que había creído conocer y que ahora sabía que no eran para nada lo que él había pensado como para poder dormirse. El jovencito bajo las escaleras mientras se sobaba distraídamente el cuello –buenas noches- saludo una seductora voz femenina y el levanto la mirada para toparse con la silueta de una joven que lo observaba desde la barra de la cocina, en la cual estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?- exclamo Randy mientras retrocedía sorprendido

-no te asustes- dijo la chica y bajo de la barra para quedar parada frente a él –soy Kunoichi Yen

-tú eres la chica nueva- espeto Randy aun estupefacto

-así es, y quisiera hablar con el ninja si no te es molestia

-claro, digo, no…digo no hay problema….digo…- Randy se quedo en silencio cuando ella apoyo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y lo miro, aunque no podía ver su boca sus ojos rebelaban una sonrisa

-¿puede el Ninja salir a jugar?- le pregunto aleteando las pestañas y él asintió lentamente, luego giro rígidamente y fue a su cuarto. La chica no se movió hasta que él regreso, ya transformado y ambos salieron de la casa por la ventana de la cocina. Ambos chicos saltaron de casa en casa, de edificio en edificio y de lugar en lugar hasta llegar a la cima del edificio corporativo de McFist. Una vez allí ambos se sentaron y se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos –mi nombre es Ain Flaversham y ¿tú eres?- Randy se asombró de que le hablase como si todo fuera una conversación normal

-Randy, Randy Cunningham- respondió mientras estrechaba la mano que ella le había ofrecido

-¿Qué tanto sabes de lo que está pasando, Randy? Aguarda, ¿puedo llamarte Randy?

-claro, y bueno, sé que hay dos Hechiceros malvados que antes fueron héroes tratando de dominar el mundo. Sé que tenían una hermana y…- entonces miro a la chica y se sonrojó, realmente no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente

-soy la reencarnación de la primera kunoichi hechicera del Norisu Nine- dijo ella -¿eso ya lo sabes?

-sí, y sé que quieres detener a los que fueron tus hermanos

-es más que eso, Randy- dijo ella –Tsurara murió deseando que las almas de sus hermanos fuesen salvadas de ir al Infierno, el deseo que ha traído de vuelta su alma una y otra vez a este mundo es el de salvar a su familia. Esa es la razón por la que yo vivo. Debo purificar sus espíritus, no solo detener sus planes

-ya, ¿y cómo lo hacemos?

-se supone que debe haber una pista oculta en cada una de sus acciones

-entonces… ¿es un acertijo?- pregunto el joven ninja y ella asintió solemnemente –bien- celebro falsamente y ella rio. Luego de un momento la chica se quito la máscara y le sonrió. Randy recordaba haberla visto cuando la presentaron, pero no recordaba que fuera tan bonita

-sé que suena descabellado. Pero detener a mis antiguos hermanos, salvarlos- se corrigió –implica salvar al mundo entero y terminar con la misión que le fue conferida al Ninja. A todos los ninja

-comprendo- musito Randy en tono apagado. Sabía que debería sentirse aterrado, desquiciado, incapaz, inseguro pero, en vez de eso, solo sintió un tremendo alivio. Asintió inconscientemente mientras consideraba la idea. Sí, eso que sentía era alivio. Estaba aliviado de escuchar cual era su misión. Era como si las palabras de Kunoichi Yen no fuesen más que la confirmación de lo que él debía hacer. Le habían elegido para ser el Ninja y, por mucho que lo asustara, todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era tomar las armas y derrotar al Hechicero y a cualquiera que se le uniera para destruir al mundo. Esa era su misión, ese es quien era el Ninja

-estás muy callado- espeto ella luego de un instante

-es que estaba pensando- dijo él –me alegra saber a ciencia cierta cuál es mi misión. Antes creía que solo tenía que pelear con monstruos y robots todos los días solo porque sí

-cada batalla te hiso más fuerte, Randy- dijo ella –lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar lo que vendrá a continuación

-eso es brutal. Pero no me preocupa mucho, la verdad. Ahora tú y Stanley están conmigo así que estaré bien

-me alegra que pienses eso, podemos ser algo así como….no sé, ¿el Norisu San?

-¿Norisu San?

-San es tres en japonés- explico ella

-¡me gusta!- espeto Randy –el Norisu San, la reencarnación del Norisu Nine- Yen rio de buena gana al escucharlo y luego le tendió una barra de dulce, Randy se quito la máscara abriéndola como había hecho cuando Stanley apareció la primera vez y la acepto. Comieron las barras de dulce juntos mientras hablaban. Eran dos de tres y, al día siguiente, le dirían a Stanley cual era su papel en todo eso.

 **\- En la Secundaria Norrisville -**

Randy caminaba por el pasillo junto a Ain mientras charlaban animadamente. Detrás de ellos venía Stanley, Randy le había dicho sobre su conversación con Ain, pero su primo no parecía muy convencido al respecto. De pronto pasaron por una zona de casilleros y vieron a Howard hablando con la Chica Flautista. Al pasar Randy se quedo serio y Ain hecho una mirada en torno del pelirrojo. Stanley desvió la mirada y no se atrevió a encararlos -¿sabes?- dijo Ain –cuando Howard recupere la memoria y vuelva a apoyarte tal vez deberíamos cambiar el nombre a Norisu Yon, eso es cuatro en japonés

-Ain…- Randy le miraba impactado -¿cómo estás tan segura de que volverá?

-es tu mejor amigo, tienen un lazo muy fuerte. No hay manera de que no vuelva

-si tu lo dices- dijo Stanley desde atrás hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos y apartando la mirada

-¿Qué te pasa, Stanley?- le pregunto Randy mirándolo por encima del hombro, el clon se limito a mirarlo y, luego de un momento, acelero el paso y lo dejo con Ain -¿Qué fue eso?

-creo que puede ser mi culpa- dijo ella –tal vez sea que no le agrado

-¡Randy!- una voz alegre y femenina le llamo y él se giro entusiasmado para ver a Heidi acercándosele. El chico alzo una mano y la saludo con la misma efusividad sin percatarse que Howard lo miraba sorprendido y algo molesto –te estaba buscando…- dijo Heidi antes de reparar en la presencia de Ain –hola…- balbuceo y Ain sonrió

-¡ah!- espeto Randy y miro a Heidi mientras tomaba del hombro a Ain para que diese un paso al frente –Heidi ella es Ain, Ain esta es Heidi

-encantada- dijo Ain y le tendió una mano

-un placer- espeto Heidi y acepto la mano que Ain le tendía -¿eres amiga de Randy?

-eso me gusta pensar- espeto la pelimorada mirando a Randy por el rabillo del ojo, él sonrió ampliamente y asintió; Ain sonrió a su vez y Heidi frunció los labios en un gesto molesto, luego se aclaro la garganta y le hablo a Randy

-de cualquier forma, vine a decirte sobre la fiesta

-¡oh, sí!- Randy miro a Ain y le explico brevemente la situación –los padres de Heidi harán una fiesta por la recuperación de Howard y mi familia irá

-ya veo, suena divertido

-¿quieres venir?- pregunto Randy, Ain miro a Heidi

-¿puedo?- la pelirroja forzó una sonrisa

-por supuesto, es el sábado por la tarde

-entonces ahí estaré, te veré luego, Randy- dijo la chica y se alejo del lugar, no sin antes tocarle un hombro a Randy de manera amistosa, el chico no despego sus ojos de ella hasta que se hubo marchado por el pasillo

-parece agradable- espeto Heidi en un tono despectivo

-es agradable- reitero Randy sonriendo como tonto

-¿la conoces hace mucho?

-no, la conozco desde…bueno, la conocí el mismo día que me transforme en monstruo, es nueva en la ciudad así que no tiene muchos amigos

-lamento escuchar eso- bufo Heidi –tal vez pueda ayudarla, digo, soy popular, ¿no? Seguro que puedo presentarle a algunas personas para pasar el rato- dijo ella tratando de sonar amable _'mientras que no seas tú'_ pensó y se sonrojo al comprobar que le molestaba pensar en Randy yendo a todos lados con alguna chica. Heidi no era tonta. Eso eran _celos._ Pero, ¿Por qué celaba a Randy? ¿No se suponía que solo eran amigos?

-creo que ella lo agradecería. Heidi, ¿ha cambiado algo en Howard? Quiero decir… ¿ha dado muestras de recordarme?

-disculpen- ambos se giraron para ver al joven pelirrojo del que habían estado hablando parado justo detrás de ellos _'hablando del diablo'_ pensó Randy

-hola, Howard- saludo el pelimorado

-hola, ehm… ¿Cunningham? ¿Cierto? Escuche que vendrás a la fiesta

-sí, lo hare

-ya… ¿y quién te invito?- pregunto el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. Randy y Heidi compartieron una mirada de extrañeza antes de que Heidi se adelantara y respondiera

-yo lo invite pero, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, mamá ya invito a su familia

-¿cómo dices?- pregunto Howard visiblemente sorprendido -¿Por qué invito a su familia?

-¡Por Dios, Howard! ¡Son amigos de la infancia!- exclamo Heidi mientras Randy apartaba la mirada –nuestras familias se conocen desde que ustedes comenzaron a jugar juntos hace años

-eso no importa- replico Howard –yo no quiero a tu novio en mi fiesta- de inmediato Randy y Heidi se pusieron colorados y contuvieron el aliento. Howard los miro extrañado antes de que ambos gritaran y él tuviera que retroceder por el susto que le provocaron -¡no somos novios!

-¿no lo son?- pregunto luego de un momento y Randy respondió ipso-facto, pero su respuesta ocasiono que Heidi se sonrojara aun más y lo mirara incrédula

-¡no tengo tanta suerte, Howard!

-¿seguro, Cunningham? Porque a mí me parece que estas bastante unido a mi hermana

-somos amigos de la infancia, Howard- espeto ella -¿Qué esperabas?

-muy bien, pero te estaré vigilando, amigo- finalizo en tono sarcástico y se alejo por el pasillo haciendo un gesto "amenazante" hacia Randy. Una vez que el chico pelirrojo se hubo ido Heidi miro a Randy -¿sabes? Si me invitaras a salir como se debe, puede que tuvieras algo de suerte

-¿de veras?- pregunto Randy mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, ella asintió levemente –bueno, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- le pregunto mientras miraba intercaladamente a la chica y al piso

-me encantaría- sonrió ella justo cuando el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases sonó –hablaremos de los detalles luego- dijo la jovencita y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Randy se quedo observando el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido antes de caer inconsciente al suelo con una boba sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

 **\- En otro lugar de la escuela -**

Bucky se balanceo dentro del bote de basura en el que Bash lo había metido y logro salir rodando de este cuando cayó al suelo –ugh…- gruño el chico mientras se acomodaba su gorro de la banda sobre su cabeza y luego se disponía a buscar su triangulo por el suelo, finalmente lo encontró. Estaba tirado junto a él, pero se hallaba doblado hacia adentro y el palito con el que lo tocaba estaba roto –oh, no…- musito Bucky mirando su triangulo, luego se lo llevo a la cara y comenzó a sollozar encima de su instrumento roto.

Era bastante obvio que el Hechicero olería la tristeza y decepción de Bucky y lo convertiría en un monstruo. Pero lo que no era obvio era que Stanley iba pasando por ahí mientras pensaba en lo que había hablado con su primo. Ni tampoco era obvio que Ain lo iba siguiendo y que lo detendría tomándolo de un brazo justo en el instante en que una puerta paso volando justo delante de ellos. Ambos se quedaron quietos en el acto y luego se asomaron al pasillo cuando Bucky comenzó a hacer destrozos –parece que mi hermano pequeño la ha armado- dijo Ain

-sí- confirmo Stanley, el Bucky-monstruo avanzo por el pasillo mientras rugía y agitaba frenéticamente sus enormes brazos de color púrpura –creo que es Bucky otra vez

-¿otra vez? ¿Pasa seguido?

-más de lo que creerías

-genial, entonces Randy no tardara en detenerlo

-supongo- ambos chicos mantuvieron la conversación mientras viraban lentamente la cabeza para seguir al monstruo con la vista como si nada estuviese ocurriendo. Vieron a Bucky dirigirse al final del pasillo y destruir la entrada a la oficina del director Delgadillo, escucharon el grito horrorizado del hombre y luego vieron a Bucky destrozar la pared del fondo y salir al aire libre por el hueco –creo que Randy no vendrá

-eso parece- dijo Ain –me pregunto que estará haciendo

-eso no importa, si él no viene yo tendré que sacar la basura- dijo Stanley y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde el monstruo estaba atacando

-yo también soy una ninja, ¿sabes?- se quejo Ain cuando él se hubo marchado. Luego saco su mascara metálica de entre sus ropas y la miro –puedes pedirme ayuda, ¿te enteras?- se quejo viendo nuevamente al lugar por el que se había ido Stanley.

Stanley, por su parte, se transformo en ninja y se paro delante del monstruo mientras pensaba como atacarle, por fin decidió solo correr y atacar como lo haría Randy. La gente comenzó a vitorearlo mientras daba volteretas para impedir que el monstruo lo golpeara y gritaban aun más fuerte cuando él le lanzaba bombas de humo o shurikens a Bucky, quien solo atinaba a cubrirse con los brazos para evitar que las armas le dieran en la cara. Stanley aparto la vista del monstruo un momento cuando alguien de la multitud grito señalando hacia atrás. En ese momento vio a Kunoichi Yen que observaba la batalla con los brazos cruzados -¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó

-si fueras el verdadero ninja ya habrías acabado con él- dijo ella como si nada y él la miro sorprendido justo cuando aterrizaba en el suelo apoyado en una rodilla, luego volvió a saltar para esquivar a Bucky y replico

-hay varios ninjas y no todos somos tan buenos como el primero

-corrijo: solo hay tres ninjas. Tú, él y yo. Somos el Norisu San, ¿recuerdas?

-no lo somos- replico él mientras corría para esquivar a Bucky –tú y él acordaron que el Norisu San o sea Norisu Tres fuera la reencarnación de el Norisu Nine pero ¿tienen alguna idea de lo poderosos y grandiosos que fueron ellos? ¿Tienen siquiera una sola idea de cuánto poder tenían esos ninjas antiguos? ¡No es posible que quieran igualarlos!

-tienes razón. No podemos igualarlos…- dijo la chica cuando el jovencito brinco encima de una luminaria para ponerse a salvo de los ataques del monstruo. Justo en ese momento una bola de humo se materializo junto a la joven y apareció el verdadero ninja, ella le miro con indiferencia y se cruzo de brazos –ya era hora

-lo siento- se disculpo él y miro a su clon, él le miraba enfurruñado

-al fin llegas. Justo estábamos diciendo que no podemos igualar al Norisu Nine- espeto Stanley y Randy miro a Yen

-es cierto, he reconocido que no podemos igualarlos. Digo, somos su reencarnación, ¿cierto?- pregunto ella guiñándole un ojo al que estaba junto a su persona. Bucky rugió lastimeramente y trato de atrapar a Stanley, el chico salto y cayo delante de sus compañeros

-es cierto- dijo Randy encarando a Stanley –no podemos igualarlos. Podemos superarlos

-¿cómo?- pregunto Stanley incrédulo mientras Yen reía

-los superaremos, primo. Somos la reencarnación de ellos. No podemos igualarlos, debemos superarlos- Stanley miro incrédulo a uno y otro justo cuando Bucky comenzó a correr hacia ellos, finalmente lanzo un suspiro resignado al darse cuenta de que ninguno bromeaba respecto de esto

-¿creen que lo logremos?

-¡seguro!- replicaron los otros dos al momento que los tres se apartaron de un salto del lugar donde antes chalaban para evitar que Bucky los enviara volando de un golpe -¡podemos y lo haremos!- grito Randy aterrizando cerca de unas cuantas personas. Stanley aterrizo sobre un auto a tiempo para ver como una larga cadena atrapaba a Bucky, misma que era sostenida por Kunoichi Yen. Miro a Randy, una sola mirada confirmo que estaba listo, ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo luego ambos corrieron hacia el monstruo.

Stanley llego donde Bucky y dio una voltereta en el aire para patear el triangulo lejos de él, Randy saco su katana en un milisegundo y lo rebano mientras estaba en el aire liberando al muchacho, quien cayó al suelo un instante después justo cuando los restos de su triangulo cayeron delante de él -¡no!- aulló el rubio. Yen lo miro y se arrodillo junto a él

-lo siento mucho, Bucky

-¿Por qué nadie entiende la grandeza del triangulo?- pregunto él y abrazo a la chica, los otros dos ninjas le miraban con indiferencia y algo de pena. Para su sorpresa Yen devolvió el abrazo y tomo los restos del triangulo para luego comenzar a tocarlos como si todavía fueran un instrumento con los restos de su varita –espera, ¿eso es un solo de triangulo?

-así es, creo que la gente de por aquí no sabe apreciar las cosas más sencillas. ¿Por qué no les enseñas Bucky? Deja la banda y sé un músico independiente- animo ella –compón música con el triangulo

-no podría, ¿crees que puedo?- le pregunto y la chica sonrió. Se intuía aun con la máscara

-creo que puedes hacer lo que desees, Bucky; solo debes esforzarte y mejorar con el tiempo

-yo…bueno, creo que puedo intentarlo

-bien, ese es el primer paso- dijo Stanley captando la atención de todos –como esta batalla fue el primer paso del Norisu San- Yen se puso de pie de un salto y lo abrazo mientras su primo saltaba de alegría –creo que tendré que cambiar el color de mi disfraz para diferenciarme de ti

-disculpen…- pregunto una nueva voz y todos voltearon para ver a Heidi parada ahí mientras grababa con su cámara -¿uno de ustedes no será Randy Cunningham? ¿O sí?

-¡Randy!- soltó el propio Randy -¡me olvide de él!

-¿te olvidaste?- pregunto Yen extrañada

-quiso venir a ayudar…- explico Randy apenado –y no tuve más remedio que golpearlo en la cabeza y encerrarlo en el congelador de la escuela

-ah, ya veo…- dijeron Yen, Stanley y Bucky. Un instante después la kunoichi se lanzo sobre él y le dio un golpe que lo mando directo al suelo -¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no te quedo más remedio que encerrarlo en el congelador de la escuela?! ¡¿Qué harás si le pasa algo?!

-¡ya voy a salvarte, Randy!- grito Stanley y echo a correr rumbo a la cafetería. Randy se levanto todo lo aprisa que pudo y lo siguió, Yen iba a seguirlos cuando Bucky la llamo

-Yen, la primera canción que haga te la dedicare a ti

-lo esperare con ansias, Bucky- dijo ella y siguió a los otros dentro de la escuela.

 **\- En la cueva del Hechicero -**

Kaigeromaru observaba a su hermano bastante molesto. Yuromaru, por su parte, solo atinaba a mirar al piso de manera avergonzada y su pequeña rata mascota miraba intercaladamente a uno y otro –Yuromaru, ¿te das cuenta de que todo este tiempo has hecho las cosas mal?

-¿por crear monstruos?- pregunto el menor y el otro suspiro resignado

-no son los monstruos lo que está mal. De hecho hay algunos que me impresionan. Lo que está mal es que los hagas tan estúpidos. ¡Así cualquiera los vence! Son como bestias, una vez que los domas ya no son una amenaza y lo mismo para los robots que crea tu subordinado. Es tan fácil que es horrible

-¿entonces debo hacerlos listos?

-debes hacerlos letales- dijo su hermano y se sentó junto a él –escucha, otuo-chan; esos niños están evolucionando y volviéndose más fuertes con cada día que pasa. Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, ¿comprendes?

-entiendo, hermano. Pero mi magia no es suficiente. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

-oye, ¿para qué están los hermanos?- respondió Kaigeromaru abrazando a su hermano pequeño por los hombros. Por toda respuesta el Hechicero sonrió –eso me recuerda. Te he traído comida de este siglo para que te vayas adaptando- espeto el mayor y tomo una bolsa de McDonald´s que estaba a sus pies para tendérsela a su hermano pequeño

-que bien, muero de hambre. Literalmente, tengo 800 años muriéndome de hambre- Kaigeromaru se limito a sonreír mientras su hermano pequeño se comía lo que le había traído. Ya tendrían oportunidad de evolucionar luego. Poco sabia él que la evolución se produciría exactamente en tres días. Justo el sábado por la tarde.


	12. Kizu, la herida

Los padres de Howard habían organizado una parrillada esplendida. Los Srs. Cunningham llevaron ensaladas y cervezas para los mayores mientras que Nomi Sensei compro sodas para los adolescentes. Algunas amigas de Heidi habían asistido al igual que Ain y no paraban de conversar sobre los lugares en los que había vivido la jovencita antes de llegar a Norissville; sin embargo, cuando le preguntaron sobre su familia, Ain confeso que la razón de que ahora viviera ahí era que su abuela vivía con ella y la cuidaba puesto que sus padres habían desaparecido hacia unos años en un viaje en alta mar

-oh, que terrible- dijo Teresa

-sí, bueno, la vida sigue, ¿cierto?- sonrió Ain, pero unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos

-que fuerte eres- la elogio una voz impresionada desde atrás y ella giro para toparse con Howard, quien la miraba fijo –es decir…yo no sobreviviría sin mis padres pero tú…

-yo también pensé que no sobreviviría cuando ellos se fueron pero luego de un tiempo bueno, no sé…mientras más recordaba a mi mamá más recordaba las palabras que ella siempre me decía cuando pasábamos por un mal rato y se hiso mucho más fácil sobrevivir

-¿Qué palabras?- pregunto Randy viniendo junto a ellos

-ella siempre decía: Ain, cuando algo vaya mal siempre recuerda que no hay que darse por vencido, de esa manera los buenos tiempos siempre regresaran

-tu madre debió ser a-som-bro-sa- espeto Howard y Ain rio provocando un sonrojo en el pelirrojo

-sí, lo era: gracias por el cumplido

-no fue nada- dijo el joven obeso y miro a Randy, el pelimorado tenía una pícara sonrisa en su rostro y miraba al obeso de manera burlona mientras el otro trataba de ocultar el sonrojo de su cara

-¿y a ustedes que tal les va, chicos?- pregunto Ain sonriéndoles a ambos

-muy bien, dulzura; aunque mejor ahora que estás aquí- respondió Randy sonriéndole

-aaaawww…- exclamo ella en tono de broma, Heidi vio esto con malos ojos y se mordió los labios para evitar hacer un comentario despectivo respecto de la relación de Randy con Ain. Teresa, por su parte, solo atino a bajar la mirada y quedarse contemplando el suelo sin poder procesar lo que veía

-ya…bueno…- espeto la joven Weinnerman y se acerco a Randy –a mí también me ha ido bien, de hecho me ha ido muy bien. Hace poco Randy me pidió que saliéramos

-¿en serio?- pregunto Ain mirando a Randy sorprendida, Stanley se había acercado llevando varias banderillas en sus manos y traía tres metidas en la boca mientras mascaba ruidosamente, pero al oír a Heidi se atraganto y comenzó a ahogarse. Desafortunadamente el único que se dio cuenta fue Howard, ya que los otros siguieron conversando como si nada

-sí, es en serio- respondió Heidi, Teresa la miro estupefacta. Detrás de ellos Stanley comenzó a apretar su garganta en un gesto desesperado por que el aire llegase a sus pulmones mientras Howard lo miraba aterrado y les hacía señas a os otros para que notaran a Stanley, pero igual no las notaron

-sí, bueno…es que Heidi me ha gustado hace un tiempo y…- empezó Randy mientras su primo caía al piso pataleando y Howard se arrodillaba junto a él sin saber qué hacer

-¿seguro que es por eso?- pregunto Teresa repentinamente enojada, Stanley había dejado de agitar los brazos y había caído inconsciente recostado sobre el pasto. Howard miro a ambos lados sin saber que hacer hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió juntar ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y bajarlas con toda su fuerza sobre el estomago del otro muchacho ocasionando que este escupiese las banderillas y volviese a respirar

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Heidi mirando a su amiga

–tal vez sea una excusa para estar cerca de Howard y hacer que lo recuerde- dijo Teresa, Randy y Heidi se sorprendieron de escuchar esa suposición pero, más que eso, estaban sorprendidos de que fuera ella quien lo supuso. Teresa los observo un momento antes de que Randy mirara a Heidi, la tomara de los hombros y la mirase a los ojos

-¿tú piensas que es por eso?- le pregunto, ella le devolvió la mirada antes de sonreírle y espetar

-como si fuera posible- Randy sonrió ampliamente y luego giro la cabeza para ver a la otra chica

-lo siento, te equivocaste- dijo el pelimorado detonando las lágrimas de la bastonera. Teresa se cubrió la cara con las manos y echo a correr lejos del lugar mientras sollozaba amargamente. Randy y Heidi se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron nuevamente mientras se acercaban el uno al otro, pero tan pronto como estaban a punto de tocarse un puño golpeo a Randy en la cara y este cayó lejos de su novia. Cuando el pelimorado levanto la vista para ver al que lo había golpeado se topo con su primo que lo miraba furibundo -¿S-Stanley?

-¿te diviertes con tu novia y sus amigas?- gruño el de pelo teñido

-y-yo…- Randy miro a Ain de reojo y ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente indicándole que no sabía de qué iba aquello -¿sí?

-que bien por ti, ¡porque yo no!

 **\- Donde Teresa -**

La jovencita llego a la esquina de la casa y se soltó llorando amargamente hincada en el piso, en su llanto se podían intuir múltiples emociones dirigidas a su primer amor y a la nueva novia del mismo. Dolor, tristeza, confusión…pero la mayor de todas era, no otra, la venganza. Sí, venganza contra su supuesta amiga Heidi Weinnerman que, a sabiendas de que a ella le gustaba Randy, había ido y se lo había arrebatado –Heidi…- gruño la bastonera aun arrodillada en el piso –si ahora me transformase en un monstruo mi único verdadero objetivo sería acabar contigo.

Para su suerte, en esos momentos, Kaigeromaru estaba tomando una siesta mientras su hermano pequeño practicaba los hechizos que el mayor le había enseñado y este, El Hechicero, no tardo en escucharla y sonreír para sí, esa era su señal para _evolucionar._ El Hechicero dejo que su poder fluyera por entre las tuberías del drenaje hasta que finalmente el humo salió por una rejilla cercana a la chica y se arremolino delante de ella para dejarle ver al siniestro ente –buenas tardes- saludó el Hechicero a la espantada niña

-h-hola…- balbuceo Teresa

-he escuchado tu suplica, querida y he venido a decirte que será un placer cumplirla

-¿convertirme en monstruo y atacar a Heidi? Pero, ¿Por qué te presentas ante mí? ¿Por qué no solo me transformas como haces siempre con las personas?

-verás, esta vez no tengo intenciones de crear un monstruo torpe que pueda ser fácilmente destruido por el ninja y sus amigos. Esta vez quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad de observar a los que lastimas y comprender lo que ocurre. Esta vez quiero un soldado, no un monstruo

-un soldado…- balbuceo Teresa mirando el suelo, el humo verde convocado por el Hechicero se arremolino en torno de ella y comenzó a filtrarse por sus orejas y nariz a medida que respiraba, la chica no tardo en imaginar todo lo "divertido" que sería poder causar tanto o más daño del que le habían causado a ella y reírse de los que sufrían. Una siniestra sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro al momento de mirar al Hechicero –suena divertido

-entonces es un trato- sonrió el Hechicero –desde ahora llevaras mi marca y serás parte de mi clan, querida niña- se rio el Hechicero, los ojos de Teresa eran completamente verdes y tenían un brillo maligno al momento que la chica extendió una mano y toco el humo verde para ser poseída.

 **\- Donde Stanley -**

Stanley corrió lo más aprisa que pudo por la calle por la que se había ido Teresa con el fin de encontrarla. Luego de darle a su primo una golpiza por casi dejar que se ahogara Heidi le había explicado lo ocurrido y, esta vez, Stanley hiso algo más doloroso que golpear a Randy -¿así que le rompiste el corazón restregándole en la cara que su mejor amiga es mucho mejor y más linda que ella?- había preguntado. Tanto Heidi como Randy le miraron sorprendidos un segundo antes de que él avanzara a la salida del jardín y se volteara a verlos nuevamente –son un par de idiotas, van muy bien juntos

-auch…- musito Howard y Stanley lo miro

-alégrate de no recordar a tu mejor amigo, es un idiota- y con eso había salido de la casa dejando a Heidi al borde de las lágrimas y a un apaleado Randy sintiéndose la mierda más grande que ha existido –venga, Teresa, ¿dónde estás?- se pregunto Stanley mirando en todas direcciones para encontrarla, pero no había rastros de la jovencita. De pronto escucho un grito doblando la esquina y se apresuro a mirar por ahí. Lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto. Delante de él había un hombre con un traje color caoba caído en el suelo junto a una mujer pelirroja que traía un vestido azul, ambos estaban tirados en el suelo y miraban horrorizados hacia arriba donde unos autos flotaban a buena distancia del suelo levantados por un humo verde resplandeciente, pero lo que impacto a Stanley fue la jovencita parada en el centro de la calle cuyos bazos extendidos expelían el humo y hacían flotar los vehículos. De pronto ella se giro y le sonrió y él trago duro, era muy linda

-hola- saludo ella girándose completamente a verlo. Los autos cayeron y se estrellaron con estrepito en el suelo mientras los aterrados civiles gritaban –soy Kizu-chan, ¿Quién eres tú?- Stanley miro nervioso a ambos lados de la calle, los civiles habían huido, en un milisegundo la chica estaba delante de él acariciando su mejilla –tontito, te hablo a ti- el chico se aparto de un salto y la miro de pies a cabeza. Vestía un vestido negro con cuello de cisne hasta los muslos que tenía un pequeño delantal amarrado a su cintura, el vestido tenía mangas cortas rayadas a blanco y negro que combinaban con las mallas que traía puestas, estas mismas cubrían sus piernas hasta sus pantorrillas donde unas botas negras con múltiples correas comenzaban. Su cabello era morado y largo y lo traía peinado en dos coletas por encima de su cabeza y sujeto por unas bolitas para el pelo color negro, traía guanteletes con adornos metálicos y tenía un antifaz negro con ojos blancos cubriendo parte de su rostro

-soy Stanley- dijo el chico finalmente

-hola, Stanley- sonrió la jovencita -¿te gusta como luzco?- dijo la jovencita dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para que él pudiera verla bien, el joven clon volvió a tragar duro _'sí que me gusta'_ pensó

-sí, claro, me gusta- respondió y ella rio

-¿crees que a tu primo le gustare esta vez?- pregunto ella en tono inocente y Stanley abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿mi primo? Espera, ¿Teresa?

-ya no- se rio ella entrelazando los dedos de sus manos –me llamo Kizu, significa "herida" ahora yo _soy_ la herida. La herida que les provocare a los que me traicionaron- afirmo ella mirando siniestramente a Stanley, justo en ese momento Randy doblo la esquina y llamo a su primo. Kizu sonrió. Y su sonrisa ya no era bonita.

 **\- Donde Ain -**

Luego de lo dicho por Stanley Heidi se había ido a su cuarto hecha un mar de lágrimas, eso había dado fin a la fiesta. Ahora Ain recorría la calle en busca de sus amigos mientras buscaba a Teresa a la vez -¿dónde rayos están?- se pregunto la jovencita un segundo antes de que Randy aterrizara sobre un auto muy cerca de donde estaba ella -¿Randy?- se pregunto, el joven gruño y trato de incorporarse -¡Randy!- soltó ella yendo a su lado -¿Qué paso?

-hay que transformarnos…- gruño él –Teresa…

-¡whoa!- Stanley aterrizo junto a ellos blandiendo una katana, cerca de él una inmensa llamarada se hiso presente, Ain giro a ver de dónde venía el fuego y se topo de frente con una joven vestida de negro; luego miro de nuevo a Stanley y se fijo en su traje, cuando había dicho que lo modificaría para que no se pareciese al de Randy lo había dicho en serio. El traje de Stanley ahora era blanco, pero en los antebrazos, las pantorrillas y el costado derecho del torso el joven había pintado llamas anaranjadas y la banda roja que antes rodeaba el contorno de los ojos era negra así como su bufanda, mientras que los guantes y las botas también tenían detalles en negro –lindo traje- dijo la chica y Stanley la miro de reojo un segundo para luego dirigir la vista al frente nuevamente

-gracias- dijo el clon

-parece un power-ranger- espeto Randy mofándose y su primo gruño

-lo dices porque tu traje no es tan genial como el mío

-jeje, son tan lindos- se rio la joven de negro y Ain volteo a verla, la miro de pies a cabeza un instante antes de hablar

-vale, me rindo, ¿Quién eres?

-es Teresa- apunto Stanley –bueno, ahora se llama Kizu

-herida, ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que quiere aniquilar a Randy y a Heidi

-así es- respondió Randy incorporándose finalmente, Ain lo tomo del brazo y luego miro al ninja de blanco

-yo me lo llevo, te la encargamos; Shiro-san

-¿eso es "blanco"?- pregunto Stanley y ella asintió –hecho, díganle a Kuro y a Yen que los necesito- los otros dos asintieron y corrieron lejos del lugar tan pronto como pudieron

-¿Kuro?- pregunto Randy una vez que se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos -¿Negro? ¿Es lo mejor que se les ocurrió?

-no te quejes, la única que se puso un nombre ninja formalmente al llegar aquí fui yo. Así que o te inventas uno o te conformas con lo que tienes- regaño Ain poniéndose la máscara, su cuerpo resplandeció un instante y, al minuto siguiente, ella era Kunoichi Yen

-ok…- gruño Randy colocándose su propia máscara y transformándose. Stanley esquivaba autos lanzados por la joven poseída cuando sus compañeros se hicieron presentes en dos columnas de humo. Randy llego en su habitual nube de humo roja y Yen llego en una de color azul cielo

-vaya, ya era hora de que aparecieran- bromeo Kizu

-es hora de detenerse, linda- espeto Randy apuntándole con su espada

-no lo creo, Kuro- respondió ella y él hiso un gesto resignado

-venga ya, no es tan malo- espeto Stanley

-si tú lo dices, Shiro- espeto Kuro y su primo imito su gesto, de pronto Yen giro sobre sí misma y pateo a ambos chicos lejos de ella justo cuando un autobús estaba a punto de llevárselos por delante. Los dos muchachos rodaron sobre sí mismos a tiempo para ver como Yen lanzaba shuriken hacia Kizu y ella se cubría con escudos de humo verdoso. Pero también fueron testigos de cómo Kizu extendía sus manos y el humo se convertía en lanzas verdes que cerca estuvieron de apuñalar a Yen

-vamos, primo- espeto Stanley poniéndose de pie –ayudemos a Yen, Teresa esta poseída por culpa del Hechicero así que debe haber un objeto en su vestimenta que le de sus poderes

-cierto- apunto Randy y ambos corrieron hacia Kizu, al llegar a ella Randy arremetió con su espada y ella lo lanzo por el aire usando el humo como látigo, Stanley tuvo más suerte y pudo rasgar la parte frontal de su vestido apenas lo suficiente para dejar expuesta la piel que rodeaba el cuello. El costado derecho estaba cubierto por una horrible marca similar a arañazos detrás de los cuales se intuía la silueta de dos ojos verdes resplandecientes que lo miraban amenazadores. Ahora Stanley entendía porque Kizu era diferente: una parte del Hechicero estaba dentro de ella

-no puede ser…- musito el de blanco. Kizu lo golpeo con el látigo de energía y lo mando volando al otro lado de la calle tras rebotar tres veces en el pavimento. Yen y Randy cargaron contra ella y la joven se las arreglo para dejar atrapada a Yen en una nube de humo verdoso mientras sujetaba a Randy por las piernas con su látigo, el muy tonto se quedo mirando a Yen mientras estaba en el humo en lugar de correr, y lo levantaba en el aire para luego estrellarlo repetidamente contra la acera. La joven se acerco a él mientras intentaba levantarse y elevo un auto en el aire para aplastarlo pero Yen brinco sobre ella y la mando lejos de una potente patada. Kizu se incorporo y le lanzo a Yen una ráfaga de energía pero ella brinco y la esquivo, luego corrió hacia la joven posesa y trato de patearla de nuevo en tres ocasiones, pero ella esquivo cada vez

-demonios…- gruño Yen al alejarse un poco –eres más ruda de lo que aparentas

-gracias- dijo Kizu, luego dio un taconazo en el piso y este se convirtió en arena movediza, Yen quedo sepultada hasta las rodillas antes de que Kizu la golpeara con un látigo de energía y la mandara volando hacia el final de la calle. La kunoichi atravesó una casa y se detuvo a medio camino de la segunda. Kizu fue donde ella y se paró justo delante de la pelimorada. Shiro y Kuro finalmente se repusieron lo suficiente para ver como Kizu llegaba donde su compañera caída y alzaba un enorme bloque de concreto en el aire, justo encima de la cabeza de una inconsciente Yen

-no…- espeto Shiro

-¡Yen!- grito Kuro justo en el momento en que Kizu dejaba caer el bloque sobre la cabeza de su inconsciente e indefensa compañera.


	13. Kuro no Kenshin

Yuromaru se relamió los labios en un gesto placentero mientras observaba como Kizu hacia flotar el bloque de cemento encima de la cabeza de la kunoichi caída. Luego se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando vio como el bloque caía sobre la cabeza de la chica y cerró los ojos esperando escuchar el sonoro *crack* del cráneo al romperse. Pero este nunca llego, el Hechicero abrió los ojos para ver qué había sucedido y vio como la bufanda del ninja llamado Shiro se enroscaba en torno de la cintura de Kizu y la jalaba lejos de Yen en el mismo instante en que un joven rubio aparecía en la escena y golpeaba el bloque de cemento con una especie de tubo y lo desviaba de su trayectoria. No lo mando muy lejos, de hecho solo lo alejo unos cuantos centímetros, pero fue suficiente para salvar la vida de Yen -¡No!- rugió el Hechicero sobresaltando a su ratita ayudante y despertando de golpe a su hermano mayor -¡no puede ser!

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Kaigeromaru acercándose a donde estaba su hermano pequeño. Justo en ese momento Shiro tenía atrapada a Kizu. Con ayuda de su bufanda la había atado a una luminaria y ahora su katana apuntaba directo a la chica

 **\- En las calles de Norissville -**

Shiro apunto con la katana directo al lugar donde ella tenía aquella horrible marca y se dispuso a atacarla, pero algo le impedía hacerle daño. El de blanco no quería, o mejor dicho no podía, apuñalar a alguien solo porque sí -¿a qué esperas?- pregunto ella -¿no quieres recuperar a Teresa?

-quiero- dijo Shiro –pero no puedo. No puedo apuñalarte- confeso bajando la katana

-entonces no puedes salvarme- dijo ella, entonces Kuro vino donde él y la miro fijo

-es mi culpa, yo lo haré- dijo él y saco su propia katana para apuñalar a Kizu

-lo dices como si fuera sencillo- bromeo Kizu y los dos ninjas la miraron confundidos

-estás atrapada- dijo Shiro, ella le sonrió y el chico se sonrojo bajo su máscara

-en verdad eres de lo más dulce- comento ella y el bajo la cabeza por vergüenza, Randy miro sorprendido a su primo. En verdad que no se esperaba esa. De pronto un fuerte viento golpeo a ambos jóvenes y los dos fueron testigos de cómo la luminaria se salía de la tierra y comenzaba a girar rápidamente en el aire llevándose a Shiro. Kuro se quedo ahí, mirando como su primo daba vueltas en el aire y luego salía despedido en la misma dirección en la que antes cayera Yen. El joven le dedico un fugaz vistazo antes de alzar su espada y bloquear un ataque de Kizu –bien- dijo ella y se aparto para luego comenzar a lanzar autos hacia el jovencito.

 **\- En la cueva de Yuromaru -**

Ambos hermanos observaban la pantalla de humo en la que se veía a Kizu luchando contra el joven de negro. Alias Randy Cunningham. Kaigeromaru enarco una ceja impresionado al ver como ella lanzaba objetos continuamente hacia el joven pero él los usaba para impulsarse más cerca de ella mientras rebanaba los más grandes en diferentes partes para hacerlos más pequeños y fáciles de esquivar –es bueno- dijo Kaigeromaru

-demasiado bueno- espeto Yuromaru frunciendo los labios en el momento que el joven brincaba y quedaba encima de Kizu mientras ella caía al suelo debido al peso del joven.

 **\- En el lugar de la batalla -**

Randy apoyo su katana a un lado de la cabeza de la jovencita y la observo mientras ella se hallaba debajo de su cuerpo, el joven trataba de recuperar el aliento, ella se lo había puesto difícil en extremo, pero al fin llego donde ella –ya está- dijo él

-Randy…- musito Kizu posándole una mano en la mejilla -¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?- Randy abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar aquello pero no se aparto

-Teresa…- musito él y ella sonrió tristemente

-Kuro no Kenshin- musito ella luego de un momento y él dio un respingo –significa Espadachín Oscuro, creo que te queda. Si no puedes ser mío me gustaría que llevases el nombre que escogí para ti

-de acuerdo- dijo Randy resignadamente luego de un momento y ella sonrió de nuevo mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos a sus mejillas. Randy saco la espada del pavimento y se dispuso a apuñalar a la chica en su marca pero, de pronto, un relámpago salió del antifaz de Kizu y lo mando volando lejos de ella

-lo siento, Hechicero. Te fallé- dijo Kizu hincándose en el suelo. Una voz en su cabeza le respondió _'no, querida. Esto no ha acabado. Aún puedes vencerlos, esto fue solo el primer asalto'_ ; ella sonrió para sí y se puso de pie –sí, fue el primer asalto. Nos veremos luego. Kunoichi Yen, Kuro no Kenshin y…Shiro-san – espeto ella al aire mientras Shiro la observaba desde la lejanía. Era el único de los tres ninjas que aún estaba consciente y la podía ver mientras hacia una reverencia teatral y luego desaparecía en un remolino de pétalos de rosa color negro.

 **\- Unas horas más tarde. Casa de Randy -**

Ain, Randy y Stanley se hallaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina mientras observaban las tazas con chocolate caliente que tenían delante de manera desolada. Ninguno podía hablar. Ninguno quería hablar. Lo que había pasado era…horrible. Por decir lo menos, claro está –bien, romperé el hielo aquí- dijo Stanley -¡¿Qué mierda pasó allá?!- pregunto mirando a sus dos compañeros con los ojos empañados de lágrimas

-no lo sé- respondió Ain apesadumbrada –creí que podíamos vencerla

-no me refiero a eso- espeto Stanley ocasionando que la chica lo mirara, Randy era el único que seguía mirando fijamente la mesa –me refiero a que: ¿desde cuándo los enviados del Hechicero son listos? ¿O humanos? ¿O poderosos? ¿Desde cuándo él no convierte a la gente en monstruos? ¡¿Cómo mierda se las arreglo para poseer a Teresa de esa manera?!- un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos. La Sra. Cunningham se les acerco por detrás y puso sus manos en los hombros de su hijo. Nomi Sensei imito su gesto y puso una mano consoladora en el hombro de Stanley

-se han vuelto más fuertes- dijo el Sensei mientras el padre de Randy se acercaba y palpaba el hombro de Ain conciliadoramente, la chica le dedico una triste sonrisa y sujeto su mano suavemente

-¿y a mí que me cuentas?- espeto Stanley sarcásticamente

-¿no lo ves, Stanley? Ustedes se hicieron más fuertes, por eso el Hechicero tuvo que hacerse más fuerte también. Ha modificado su manera de luchar para poder derrotarlos a ustedes. Stanley le miro con ojos de cachorrito un momento

-¿entonces es nuestra culpa?- pregunto Stanley y todos se percataron de como Randy se estremecía de pies a cabeza. Stanley hiso un gesto dolido, si esto le parecía horrible a él no quería imaginar lo que su primo estaba sintiendo

-oh, Randy- dijo Ain suavemente y le tomo una mano dulcemente, pero Randy aparto la suya y levanto la mirada. No había culpa, ni tristeza en sus ojos sino una fría y calmada determinación

-bien, el enemigo es más fuerte así que tendremos que ser más fuertes aún para detenerlo

-espera… ¿qué?- pregunto Stanley

-¿cómo?- pregunto Ain

-¿qué?- termino Nomi Sensei mirando fijo a su alumno. Randy los miro como si nada pasara y luego tomo su tasa para darle un sorbo a su chocolate caliente

-tenemos que detener al Hechicero y salvar a Teresa, o Kizu, o como se llame de él

-espera, ¿no te sientes culpable? ¿O triste? ¿O algo?- pregunto su madre

-sí, pero he metido la pata antes y siempre he salido adelante. Y antes estaba solo, así que ahora que no lo estoy no será diferente. Saldremos de esta

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo respecto de esto?

-es simple- replico Randy –Teresa está poseída y el Hechicero se ha hecho más fuerte; eso no cambiara, no importa lo culpable que me sienta. Por otro lado, sintiéndome culpable y echándome la culpa de lo que ocurrió no lograre nada salvo hacerme daño a mí mismo. Así que, como ven, la única opción viable es volvernos más fuertes, ir y patear al Hechicero y recuperar a Teresa. Kaputt. Punto. Se acabó. Finito.

-Así que el único camino que queda es apretar los dientes y avanzar…- dijo Ain sonriendo pícaramente

-porque no hay a dónde retroceder- atajo Stanley y luego sonrió conciliadoramente –en serio, Randy, cada día me sorprendes más. No puedo creer que seas tú, precisamente tú, quien decida tomar al toro por los cuernos y embestir con fuerza contra el Hechicero y su hermano

-debo hacerlo. Tú mismo has visto cuantas veces he metido la pata en el pasado y la situación ha empeorado únicamente porque me la paso sintiéndome mal por ello. Esta vez no será así, esta vez tomaré el toro por los cuernos desde el inicio y llegare hasta el final de este asunto sin arrepentirme- Randy hablaba en un tono de voz tan determinado y seguro de sí mismo que acabo por ocasionar una sonrisa de orgullo y sorpresa en todos los presentes

-si ese es el caso- espeto Stanley mirando a Randy con una sonrisa

-el joven ninja ha crecido mucho, ¿no, Sensei?- se burlo Ain mirando a Randy de manera traviesa. Nomi Sensei sonrió ampliamente al ver como la cara de Randy se volvía colorada de repente

-así es, Ain. Mi pequeño pupilo está creciendo muy rápido

-y pensar que el verano pasado su mayor preocupación era entrar a la secundaria- dijo la Sra. Cunningham secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, su esposo vino junto a ella y la abrazo por los hombros

-nuestro bebé está creciendo- comento mientras la apretaba suavemente y Randy se hundió en su silla totalmente colorado

-ustedes son…horribles- su puchero hiso que todos los presentes soltaran estridentes carcajadas.

 **\- Al mismo tiempo. Guarida del Hechicero -**

Kaigeromaru observo a Kizu detenidamente. La chica estaba quieta, completamente inmóvil mientras el hermano mayor del que ahora era su Amo la observaba detenidamente. El hermano mayor se dedico a dar vueltas alrededor de ella mientras la miraba detenidamente. Cual joyero observando una joya preciosa que pretende vender. Yuromaru, por su parte, esperaba el veredicto de su hermano mayor con impaciencia. Finalmente Kaigeromaru hablo

-es hermosa, otou-chan

-gracias, Onii-san

-es hermosa a la par que poderosa. Y da miedo. Eso es lo mejor- sonrió Kaigeromaru

-es cierto. Esos patéticos ninjas no sabrán que los golpeo la próxima vez que mande a Kizu tras ellos. ¿Cierto, pequeñita?- espeto Yuromaru acariciando la cabeza de la chica

-sí, maestro- espeto ella en voz monótona

-oh, es tan maravillosa- se regodeo Yuromaru –bien, ¿Cuándo debería mandarla de vuelta?

-nunca- interrumpió Kaigeromaru y su hermano pequeño lo miro sorprendido

-¿cómo?

-no puedes mandarla allá afuera de nuevo, otou-chan. Si mandas a Kizu sola lo único que conseguirás será que los ninjas vuelvan a atacarla y logren devolverla a su forma natural

-no los dejaré, Kizu no volverá a ser una niña normal y corriente todavía. Ella debe destruir a…

-Kunoichi Yen y los otros dos odiosos ninjas. ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Kuro no Kenshin y Shiro- espeto Kizu repentinamente

-¿el Espadachín Oscuro?- pregunto Yuromaru frunciendo el ceño y su hermano enarco una ceja en un gesto confundido

-¿Blanco?- pregunto Kaigeromaru -¿solo Blanco?

-yo nombre a Kuro- dijo ella –pero no pude pensar en un buen nombre para Shiro

-ya, bueno- acepto Kaigeromaru –debemos derrotar a ese par de niños molestos

-sí, pero vamos…podrían ponerle un mejor nombre al blanco, digo, ¿solo 'Blanco'?- se quejo Yuromaru mientras su hermano reía por lo bajo ante su boba reacción y Kizu lo miraba interrogante.

 **\- Al otro día en el colegio -**

Ain y Stanley caminaban juntos por el pasillo mientras charlaban animadamente. Randy iba detrás de ellos mirando el piso y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos traseros, su cara aún estaba sonrojada por todos los elogios y cariñitos que le habían dedicado sus padres y Sensei pero, más que eso, el joven se hallaba pensando seriamente en su última conversación con la chica que ahora se llamaba Kizu _'Kuro no Kenshin, ¿uh?'_ pensaba Randy.

Cierto era que él había sido ninja por mucho más tiempo que Stanley o Ain (al menos en esta vida en el caso de Ain) pero nunca se había enfocado en conseguir un nombre para sí mismo como ninja, puesto que desde que él recordaba todos los ninjas que había tenido la secundaria Norissville se hacían llamar "Ninja". Nunca ninguno de ellos se había buscado un nombre para sí mismo como ninja.

Pero Ain había decidido ponerse uno para diferenciarse de ellos dado que era una chica y él habría podido diferenciarse de ella si solo fueran dos; pero Stanley estaba con ellos y dos ninjas hombres eran igual a tener que encontrar una manera de diferenciarlos a la hora de la acción. Ahora bien, el nombre de 'Kuro' no lo molestaba porque su traje era negro. Era la parte de 'Kenshin' lo que lo molestaba. Él sabía que no era un espadachín, él era un ninja. En todo caso su nombre debería decir que su nombre era o debería ser Kuro no Shinobi. _Ninja Oscuro._ Pero no acababa de gustarle, él no era un ninja oscuro puesto que no era malo, pero tampoco era un ninja completamente bueno, prueba de ello eran todas las veces que había metido la pata desde que se convirtió en el ninja -¿Randy?- la voz de Ain le llego repentinamente y él alzo la mirada

-¿sí, Ain?

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Stanley

-no me pasa nada- dijo él mientras sonreía falsamente

-eso no es cierto- dijo Ain acercándose a él y susurrándole al oído –vamos, Randy. Tú fuiste el que dijo que teníamos que apretar los dientes y seguir adelante sin importar lo que pasara con tal de derrotar al Hechicero y liberar a Teresa de su control, ¿recuerdas?

-lo sé, es solo que…bueno, ella…- Randy miro a su primo un momento y luego dirigió su mirada a Ain -¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

-claro, Randy- dijo la chica y miro a Stanley, él asintió lentamente y luego observo cómo sus dos compañeros se iban lejos de él rumbo al patio. Una vez que se quedo solo Stanley se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia su casillero. El joven no paraba de pensar en Teresa. Esa chica no le había hecho daño a nadie, no era mala. Él la había observado desde el Nomicón en muchas ocasiones y sabia, a ciencia cierta, que ella no era nada parecido a una amenaza para nadie, por ello no podía comprender como diablos se le había ocurrido al Hechicero tomarla a ella y convertirla en alguien malvado. Tan concentrado iba en sus propios pensamientos que no vio la puerta abierta del casillero hasta que choco con ella

-ups, lo siento- le dijo una voz tímida y él giro para ver a un joven rubio parado al otro lado de la puerta que acababa de estamparse contra su nariz. Stanley lo reconoció al instante: era el joven que había salvado a Kunoichi Yen de ser aplastada por el bloque de concreto. Vestía una camisa morado con llamas blancas desde abajo hacia arriba, un pantalón negro de mezclilla, tenis parecidos a los suyos y traía un reloj digital

-¿hola?- pregunto Stanley y el joven le sonrió, solo entonces el segundo Cunningham se percato de quien era aquel joven. Claro que también ayudo el que Bucky sacara un triángulo de su casillero y se lo mostrará

-hola, Stanley; ¿quieres escuchar lo que he compuesto para Kunoichi Yen?

-no, ahora…

-escucha- interrumpió Bucky y se puso a tocar, Stanley suspiro resignadamente y cerró los ojos para serenarse. Mientras lo hacía pudo escuchar la canción de Bucky. Era una canción muy bella…pero muy triste. Stanley no pudo evitar sentir que la canción era realmente apropiada para la situación que estaban viviendo en ese momento con Teresa; el joven no pudo evitar lagrimear un poco frente a la impotencia que sentía -¿estás bien?- pregunto Bucky al dejar de tocar

-sí, lo lamento. Es solo que…- Stanley se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y entonces escucho una risa a sus espaldas. Se giro y pudo ver que Bash estaba ahí, riendo a carcajadas

-¡no lo puedo creer!- dijo el bravucón señalando a Stanley –este tipo es lo suficientemente capaz de darme una paliza pero una boba canción de cuna lo hace llorar como magdalena- el de pelo teñido se sonrojo muchísimo al escuchar aquello y observo como Bucky se adelantaba para hacerle frente a Bash

-Stanley es sensible. Eso no es un crimen- dijo el rubio, Stanley bajo la mirada y respiro profundamente otra vez. No iba a dejar que el idiota de Bash se riera de él de esa forma. No dejaría a nadie burlarse de él de esa forma, pero meterse en una pelea no sería la manera de quitárselo de encima

-no estoy llorando por la música- dijo Stanley antes de percatarse de lo que hacia

-¿entonces porque llorabas?- dijo Bucky

-porque….

-¿Por qué…?- lo alentó Bucky

-porque…te tengo…lástima

-¿lástima?

-sí, te tengo lástima porque piensas que Yen te pondrá atención una vez que toques para ella

-¿cómo?- pregunto Bucky impactado, Bash y sus amigos rieron abiertamente al escucharlo

-¡tiene razón!- rio Bash –Yen no se fijaría en alguien tan patético como tú solo por una estúpida cancioncita

-¡claro que lo hará!- grito Bucky -¡ella me la pidió!

-no creo- dijo Stanley –tú eres medio maniático, puede que ella solo dijera que le gusta el triangulo y tú te volvieses loco haciéndole una canción cuando ella no la quiere

-tú…no piensas eso, ¿o sí?- dijo Bucky con voz de bebé y mirando a Stanley de manera suplicante. Stanley se mordió los labios y se sonrojo mientras observaba a Bucky. Justo en ese momento Randy y Ain iban llegando por el pasillo, justo a espaldas de Bash y los suyos por lo que Stanley no los vio, solo vio a Bash y se percato de que sonreía cínicamente. No dejaría que se burlara de él por ser suave con Bucky

-sí, lo pienso, Kunoichi Yen es una chica demasiado increíble para fijarse en ti por una canción tan patética como esa

-¡Stanley!- exclamo Randy horrorizado al momento que Bucky salía corriendo del lugar y Bash y los suyos rompían a reír. Ain adelanto unos pasos para observar el lugar por el que se había ido Bucky, luego regreso donde Bash y los suyos. Randy retrocedió al instante.

 **\- Donde Bucky -**

Bucky llego al patio trasero de la escuela y se apoyo en la pared para recuperar el aire. No podía creer que eso acabase de suceder. No podía creer que alguien tan agradable como Stanley hubiese dicho algo como eso pero, por otro lado, este era el chico que había pateado el trasero de Bash. Stanley era un bravucón o, al menos, era tan fuerte como uno –por supuesto…- sollozo Bucky –él no es una buena persona

-¿quién no es una buena persona?- pregunto una voz femenina justo encima de su cabeza. Bucky volteo a toda prisa buscando aquella voz y se topo con nada menos y nada más que Kizu observándolo desde una de las ventanas de la escuela

-tú eres…- musito Bucky completamente impactado; una parte de él quería salir corriendo pero la otra parte quería quedarse y observar más de cerca a esa linda chica. Si lo que Stanley había dicho era verdad (y, a decir verdad, Bucky podía comprender que si lo fuera) entonces eso era lo más cerca que estaría de que una chica linda le hablara

-soy Kizu- dijo ella y bajo de la ventana flotando, Bucky no podía quitarle los ojos de encima -¿Por qué lloras, lindo?

-¿y-yo?- Bucky tenía la boca seca

' _yo sé porque llora'_ se escucho una tercera voz, una voz siniestra y carrasposa

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto Bucky mirando a todas partes

-es el Hechicero- respondió Kizu como si nada –parte de su poder está dentro de mí, por eso puedes escucharlo

-no puede ser- musito Bucky

' _la razón de su llanto, querida mía'_ continuo el Hechicero _'es la traición, un amigo suyo lo ha abandonado'_

-es cierto- reconoció Bucky apesadumbrado –mi amigo Stanley me dio la espalda y se alió con los bravucones para molestarme, el cree que soy un fiasco

-oh, Bucky- se lamento Kizu

' _pobrecillo'_ dijo el Hechicero _'pero no tienes que escuchar sus burlas'_

-¿ah, no?- pregunto Bucky y miro nuevamente a Kizu

' _no, mi niño. No tienes que tolerar lo que otros piensan de ti. Puedes venir con nosotros y obtener lo que más deseas'_

-¿lo que yo deseo? Yo deseo…- Bucky aparto la mirada y contemplo la escuela. El chico no se dio cuenta pero un humo verde había comenzado a rodearle las piernas y subía por su cuerpo hasta sus oídos, entraba por estos a su cuerpo y contaminaba su alma –yo deseo…- una imagen se formo en la cabeza del jovencito y su deseo se formulo –yo deseo a Kunoichi Yen. La quiero para mí- afirmo mientras se volteaba hacia Kizu y una sonrisa maniaca se formaba en su cara

' _tus deseos son órdenes: Triangle_ _Comand_ _o'_ afirmo el Hechicero cuando la niebla verde cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Bucky y lo transformo.

 **\- Donde Ain -**

La joven de cabello morado se apresuro a revisar cada pasillo de ese lado del edificio mientras buscaba a Bucky por todas partes. La chica todavía no podía creer lo que Stanley le había dicho al rubio. Ahora bien, ella le había pateado el trasero a todos los que se habían burlado de Bucky, pero eso le había valido varios valiosos minutos que pudo haber usado buscando al rubio, confiaba en que Randy hubiera ido tras él, pero cuando volteo a ver a sus amigos descubrió que Randy había perdido esos mismos minutos regañando y golpeando a Stanley por lo que había hecho.

En cuanto Randy dejo a Bucky y Ain a Bash ambos se lanzaron a buscar a Bucky. Stanley, por su parte, había decidido ayudarlos luego de comprobar que la pandilla de Bash seguía respirando. Ain respiro profundo para calmarse. Aún deseaba patear el trasero de Stanley pero sabía que no podía…todavía.

Finalmente Ain atravesó las puertas dobles que daban hacia el patio trasero de la escuela. La chica viro la cabeza buscando alguna señal del jovencito hasta que capto un ligero rastro de humo verde viniendo desde una de las esquinas del edificio y se dirigió hacia allá. Al doblar la esquina vio a un chico vestido con pantalones de camuflaje, un chaleco militar, botas militares y guanteletes tachonados de metal. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado en punta y en la espalda de su chaleco había pintados tres rasguños como de lobo tras los cuales se intuían unos ojos verdes que brillaban malignamente. Ain ahogo un grito y el joven se volteo; alrededor de su cintura había un cinturón con múltiples cartucheras para guardar armas, de su cuello pendían dos pequeñas placas de metal que Ain había visto usar a los soldados en las películas. Su cara estaba cubierta por unas gafas de cristal de espejo de estilo ochentero que reflejaban la figura de Ain. Pero su camiseta morada con llamas blancas fue lo que le reveló a Ain quien era -¿Bucky?- pregunto la joven y él sonrió ampliamente

-ya no más, dulzura. Ahora soy Triangle Comando

-¿Triangle Comando?- pregunto Ain, la joven parpadeo y, al segundo siguiente, el estaba cara a cara con ella sujetándola firmemente en sus brazos. Uno de sus brazos pasaba por la cintura de la joven y el otro sostenía su mano derecha, casi como si fuesen a bailar un vals

-soy un soldado del Hechicero, justo como Kizu, pero yo manipulo el sonido- le dijo él un tono bajo y amenazador que hiso que Ain se estremeciera de miedo y de gusto

-¿u-un soldado?

-¡Ain!- la voz de Stanley hiso que ambos dirigieran sus miradas hacia el lugar por el que él había llegado y, de pronto, Triangle Comando soltó a Ain para dirigirse al otro chico

-miren quien llego- se rio Comando, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un pequeño triangulo dorado con su respectiva pequeña baqueta –hora de divertirnos

-sí, claro- dijo Stanley y se preparo para atacar. Comando comenzó a dar suaves golpes en el triangulo y la música comenzó a tomar forma, Stanley trato de tomar su máscara solo para percatarse que una cuerda le había atado la muñeca y le impedía alcanzar su bolsillo trasero, el bolsillo en el que tenía su máscara. Luego la tierra se partió y una de sus piernas fue capturada por los trozos de tierra que salían del suelo -¿qué diablos…?

-Stanley…- el chico se giro y vio a Randy parado frente a las puertas. No estaba transformado

-¡Randy!- grito Stanley -¡apúrate! ¡Ayuda a…!

-¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- interrumpió Randy ganándose una mirada confundida de Stanley

-¿hacer qué?

-¿cómo pudiste apartar a mi mejor amigo de mí así?- los ojos de Stanley se abrieron a más no poder mientras que los de Randy se cerraban en un gesto que expresaba su ira

-Randy, yo…

-eres un mentiroso, un traidor. No sé cómo pude confiar en ti…

-Randy, espera, es…

-¡no me interrumpas!- grito Randy acallándolo -¡eres un traidor asqueroso! Y me mereces lo que te haga Triangle

-¡no! ¡Randy! ¡Espera! ¡Ain…!

-hasta nunca, primo- espeto Randy y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de Stanley mientras la tierra comenzaba a tragárselo y él le rogaba a su primo que volviera a salvar a Ain…y que lo perdonara.

 **\- Donde Randy -**

El peli morado había buscado por todas partes a sus amigos y al joven rubio que Ain le había pedido que encontrara pero aun no lograba encontrarlos sin importar que tanto buscara. Finalmente llego al patio trasero y encontró una escena inverosímil. Ain retrocedía espantada mientras veía como Stanley se retorcía en el piso. Delante de él había un extraño joven rodeado por una bruma purpura que hacia flotar varios triángulos en el aire y ocasionaba tonadas extrañas al golpearlos con sus pequeñas baquetas -¡Bucky! ¡Detente!- lloro Ain

-no lo creo, linda. Este idiota tendrá lo que merece por meterse conmigo. Y después de él será la ciudad entera. Y luego, bueno…- se rio por lo bajo –luego tendré a Yen para mí solo

-¿cómo?- pregunto Ain impactada. Randy decidió que había escuchado suficiente, se puso la máscara y lanzo su bomba de humo para aparecer detrás de Bucky

-¿Yen?- pregunto Comando al ver el humo

-lamento desilusionarte- espeto Randy mientras salía del humo, katana en mano –pero ella aun no llega. Tú sabes, las mujeres necesitan más tiempo para prepararse para una cita

-por supuesto- espeto Bucky asumiendo posición de combate –entonces combatiré contra

-Kuro no Kenshin- dijo Randy apuntándole con la katana –mucho gusto.

 **\- Cerca de la pelea, detrás de un hidrante -**

Heidi rodeo el edificio y se escondió detrás de un hidrante mientras dirigía su cámara al lugar donde estaban peleando Kuro no Kenshin y Triangle Comando. La jovencita se había estado escondiendo todo el rato desde que la bruma verde había convertido a Bucky en uno de los soldados del Hechicero al igual que Teresa. La pelirroja conservaba la esperanza de que, tal vez, si observaba las peleas lograría encontrar la manera de recuperar a su amiga de cabellera morada. O, al menos, una debilidad de los transformados que pudiera serle útil al ninja y sus amigos.

Fue entonces que vio como Ain se alejaba de los dos combatientes y se escondía detrás de unos contenedores de basura. La peli morada se cubrió ambos oídos con las manos y respiro profundo tres veces. Por suerte Heidi solo había girado la cabeza para verla pero la cámara seguía apuntando al ninja por lo que, cuando Ain se puso su máscara metálica y se convirtió en Kunoichi Yen, solamente Heidi la vio.


End file.
